<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off the Record by gnfblr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847168">Off the Record</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnfblr/pseuds/gnfblr'>gnfblr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Mutual Pining, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sparring, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnfblr/pseuds/gnfblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“George,” Dream laughed, “I don’t think you understand what this job entails.”</p><p>George gave a confused look, tilting his head. Dream continued. </p><p>“I am supposed to be willing to kill for you. To die for you.” </p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>Dream didn’t miss a beat. “Yes.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rough beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//3.24.21 update: ive added chapter titles!</p><p>AYO back at it again with the constant content creating from me lmao anyways uhhh</p><p>this was originally a kpop fic i started to make in like 2017?? but never got anywhere with bc i wasn’t sure abt the plot BUT i fixed it up and now its mcyt :)</p><p>as always u can find me on tumblr announcing new fics and updates @catboykarljcobs :D</p><p>//edit 4.1.21 this fic now has a playlist!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4n05BfdKcvoElrIc6BXE35?si=7AkTSQnUQTaVN0c8A4JIIw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crashing sounds coming from the dining area could have been enough to wake the dead. At least, that's what George thought when he shot up from a deep sleep at the sound of glass spraying across the marble floor and a man's groan of pain echoed up the stairs.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
George stepped carefully down the stairs, standing by the door to the dining room when he spotted the man. Though he was lying on the floor, he could see that he was tall and thin but well built- it was easy to see the bulging muscles through the black shirt and long black jeans he wore. It made George unintentionally self conscious as he looked down at his own limbs where he stood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man picked himself up off the ground and winced, brushing glass from his shirt and pants, then pressed against the small cut on his cheek, taking a minute to look at the blood before wiping it away. The man then looked around the room, almost immediately locking eyes with George. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
George stepped back, the lump in his throat making him swallow thickly as he tried to step backwards up the step. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Black shirt guy put his hand down and glanced nervously to the shattered glass door. He pointed and his smile turned sheepish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "But you’re gonna need to come with me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George raised an eyebrow at the man, now more annoyed than anything. He looked at the door and then at the blackness of midnight outside it, then the glass that splattered across the floor, then at the man, who held his hand outstretched again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please. Hurry. You aren’t safe here." The man kept looking to the dark back yard and shaking his hand as if to exaggerate the point.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" George finally found the courage to speak, "Who the hell do you think you are busting into people's houses in the middle of the night trying to take them? How do I know you're not going to take me outside and shoot me in the head or something?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"Because I'm unarmed. And I've only broken into your house, no one else's. And it wasn't on my own accord." Black shirt guy answered, raising his hands up as if to prove a point, "Believe me, you can check if you'd like, but can we hurry this up?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
George was ready to step forward to push the man out of his house and threaten to call the cops, when he saw another figure at the door.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Oh, is this your friend? Is he going to throw a sack over my head and drag me to your van out front?" George said sarcastically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"Who?" The man in his dining room looked genuinely confused, and it sent shivers down George’s spine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Before he knew it, the man in the black shirt had an arm around his neck, a very geometrically accurate chokehold cutting off his air supply. The new guy in his house was much taller than the previous, practically lifting him up by the neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"Can you have your alpha-male battle somewhere else? I'm going back to bed to hope this whole experience was a dream." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
George slumped his shoulders getting ready to walk back upstairs when he heard a grating cry followed by a loud, wet cracking sound that echoed through the first floor. He heard- and felt- a heavy thump on the ground before the sound of palms brushing off clothes was all that remained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"Again, sorry about that." The familiar voice of the first man said, though it was slightly more raspy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When George turned around, he knew exactly what he would see, even if he didn't want to see it. The taller man lay slumped down on the floor, neck twisted in a definitely unnatural position, a mixture of blood and some yellowy-clear fluid pouring from a wound at the small of his back and base of the neck. The black shirt man held a fairly large blade in one hand as he rolled his head around and used his empty hand to rub his now bruising neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"You said you were unarmed!" George nearly screamed, breathing rapidly to match his heartbeat as he backed up against the wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"I meant I wasn't going to shoot you. See?" He pats his waist and black combat boots, "No firearms."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
George hit his fist against the wall groaning and putting his head in his hands. He had a dead man on the floor, and a strange man in his house who just murdered previously mentioned dead man. What a way to start a Tuesday, George thought to himself as he glanced at the clock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"We don't have much more time." The man says, again holding out his hand.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"For what?" George yells again, gesturing to the dead body, "What, until the police come? You're right about that one, buddy, because when they see this guy lying here they're definitely not going to think he's "resting"!"</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
The black shirt guy rubbed the bridge of his nose, then bent beside the body, pulling the loaded pistol off his hip. He then reached into his own pocket, looking for something. It made George tilt his head in curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George took a couple steps closer to the guy, watching him make a weird face before shrugging. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I can’t prove anything to you right now.” He chuckled nervously, “And I assume you’re not gonna just… trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I’m not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, then, George.” The man said as he approached George, who instinctively backed off, “Really, I hope we can get past this in the future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George felt the fear gather in his chest when the man towered over him. He wanted to run— to get out and scream up and down the street for help— but his socks were glued to the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise this’ll make everything easier.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What will—“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George’s words were cut short by the man grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around, arm locking around his neck similarly to the man from earlier. George gasped and clawed as much as he could, pounding his fists against the man’s sides, his arms, his head— anywhere he could make contact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t enough, though. George knew his efforts were in vain when he saw his vision start to get blurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not long after, George’s body went limp. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flashes of lights were… extremely disorienting. That, coupled with the swaying motions going on were enough to bring George back from his uncomfortable slumber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned, feeling the unnatural tug of his muscles that should have been resting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What the fuck happened..? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh no.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George’s eyes shot open as soon as he was able to get his eyelids to work. He examined his surroundings quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was tied— no, handcuffed— to the handle above the passenger side door of some car. Van? Whatever, doesn’t matter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George saw the man sitting in the driver’s seat, nonchalantly driving along an empty road. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on his thigh, tapping to the beat of an imaginary song. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still dark out, and the fog of the spring night obscured his vision as well. The street lights were barely enough to help cut through the darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment of being awake, it finally hit him— He was just <em> abducted </em>. It really electrified his nerves. His breath quickened and he pulled hard on the cuffs that held his arms uncomfortably high up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man noticed his struggle and glanced over. He had a smug smile that made George want to do unspeakably violent things to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re finally up.” He said, “It took you a while. Do you think you get enough iron in your diet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George wrinkled his nose, “You just stole me from my house, tied me up to your car, and are taking me to some undisclosed location where I could probably be <em> murdered </em> , and you’re worried about my <em> diet </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, now, If I wanted to kill you,” The man turned to stare George in the eyes, “I would have done it without you even knowing it was me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George swallowed thickly, trying to work his adrenaline up to give him the courage to shoot back, but he couldn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And <em> tied you up </em>? I hardly did such a thing— look, it’s just the cuffs. And those are just so you don’t jump out of the car while I'm doing eighty on the highway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George looked at himself. He was right— it was only the handcuffs. And the seatbelt, but that didn’t count, did it? He pulled at the metal on his wrists again, wincing when they dug into his skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let you out— under one condition. Well, two, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-go on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to let me explain everything— no butting in, no cutting me off, no calling bullshit.” The man started, “And you have to promise that you won’t tuck and roll out as soon as I unlock you. Deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George eyed him, “Do I even have a choice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I’ll start by introducing myself— don’t worry, you don't have to do the same, I already know all about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear to George that this guy had everything planned in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Dream. I’m one of the four bodyguards assigned to you from your parents. They hired us before their deaths, and I’ve personally been keeping a close eye on you for… maybe a year now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George’s heart picked up speed. His parents..?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure if you know about your parents, since you didn’t know about your bodyguards, but they were well off. Very, incredibly well off, actually. The only problem? They got their wealth from doing some… bad things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always knew his parents weren’t lacking in anything, but he didn’t think he’d consider it… wealth. And from doing <em> ‘bad things </em>’? What the hell is Dream talking about..?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ve been hunted by many different gangs they’ve wronged in the past— and me and my team have taken care of it all for them. That is, until… Until one guy slipped past our defenses. He’s the one… who killed them. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream seemed to pause, waiting for a reaction from George that wasn’t going to come. George sat there in awe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… But their dying wish from us was to finish off the final gang that had killed them— and to protect their son, who would soon inherit their fortune.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fortune? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We knew we’d need to take you away from your home soon, but we didn’t expect it to be <em> this </em> soon. Or… in this manner. Sorry about that, too. I promise you I won’t hurt you again. But this is your only chance at survival. We need you somewhere we can protect you at all times. So, we’re headed to a top secret facility where my team is currently preparing for your arrival. Any questions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George started at Dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How… How can I believe you? Like, really, this is so… outlandish. What real proof do you have to back you up on anything you just told me?” George asked when he finally was able to find his voice again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream took his eyes off the road for a moment to reach into the backseat. He emerged with a thick manila folder and dropped it on George’s lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought I took the first few pages with me inside but I didn’t. That’s why I couldn’t explain earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The folder was covered in notes and scribbles, and a small picture of George was paperclipped to the top. It read “<em> Top Secret—Top Priority </em>” in red ink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to pull over and uncuff you now. Do we still have our deal?” Dream asked, putting on his caution lights. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the car rolled to a stop, Dream leaned in close to George, pulling a small key out from his pocket. He jammed it in the lock and the cuffs fell open, letting George rest in his seat. He held his wrists, rubbing the soreness away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream tossed the cuffs into the back and started up the car again, picking up speed quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George, on the other hand, began to flip through the folder. there was so much information in there… All his personal records… Medical history… And everything about his parents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He skimmed most of it, as most of it was just long accounts of exactly what had happened on certain incidents. The thing that caught his eye, though, was the last page. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It talked of their fortune. How George was to inherit both of their wealth on his twenty fifth birthday— but they had died before they were able to see the day. The number nearly knocked the wind from George’s lungs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> George is to inherit $148,935,740.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you understand now?” Dream asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello :) im tryin to get more of these chapters out but im also workin on like three other fic ideas so i keep getting distracted LOLL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George had no idea when he had fallen asleep, but by the time his eyelids cracked open, the sun was rising. His head pounded, and his throat was dangerously dry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He half thought that the whole… kidnapping thing was a dream. A sick nightmare. He rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sat up from his slumped over position on the passenger seat. He glanced out the tinted windows, watching the endless desert fly past the car. His stomach churned, and he instinctively groaned, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing okay?” Dream asked, voice soft and calm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed, eyes closed tight. Maybe it was the constant motion of the car that was getting to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When… When are we going to stop?” George strained out. The headache wasn’t helping his upset stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Soon. We’ll be there in a couple miles.” Dream shot a concerned glance George’s way, “I've got some water bottles in the back if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George shook his head, leaning back in his seat to try to relax. Thinking about it now, George is sure that being choked out could also have something to do with this awful sick feeling. He could only hope and pray that it’d get better soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did, eventually, after Dream slowed down the car, turning it slowly into a small, dark building. It must have been some kind of parking lot, because Dream kept going farther and farther down, sharp turns down dark, spiraling ramps lower and lower under the ground. George had to squint to even see the walls— he had no idea how Dream could drive properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple more rotations, they reached a long expanse of a room, lines painted on the floor for what looked like many of the same exact cars. Dream pulled in carefully at the end of the row, keys pocketed quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, George.” Dream said in almost a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” George was wary as he opened his car door, the thick folder from his lap held tightly in his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream grabbed it from him, stuffing it into an already full duffel bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and slammed the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George swallowed thickly. His eyes scanned the parking lot and landed on Dream, who was stood at the end of the car, waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George started walking slowly, Dream’s tall form intimidating. They made their way to a door with a buzzer on it, and Dream pressed the button. Next to the button, he scanned his thumbprint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s eyes widened. Guess Dream wasn’t lying about this being a serious matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small beep, then a light flashed on above what George assumed was a camera next to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Dream. I’m back with the main mission.” Dream spoke. George winced at the bright light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed, then a slightly distorted voice spoke back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in. Sending the passcode via earpiece.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George watched Dream flip open the cover to a number pad, then typed a long string of numbers. The beeping came back, and the door swung itself open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George followed Dream down the long hallway behind the door, past a couple other locked doorways. He tapped in a couple more numbers, and his fingerprint, before opening the door at the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was dimly lit, but it looked… surprisingly normal. There was a couch in front of a TV, and a table with chairs on the opposite side of the room. There were two short hallways, George supposed they led to bedrooms or something similar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream locked the door behind them, then started speaking softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sap, Bad, you guys come down. I’ve got him with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George spent a little time exploring. Down the shorter hallway was a kitchen with a small stove, a refrigerator, and even a dishwasher. He never would have guessed that he’d be sent somewhere so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where I’ll be living?” George asked, coming back to the main room with Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For a while, at least, yes. We’re gonna try to make you feel at home.” Dream replied and motioned for the other hall, “You have a bedroom, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before George could think about going to see his new room, the door they came from opened up. George jumped, subconsciously moving himself closer to Dream’s side. He heard Dream chuckle, and softened his tense muscles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the door came four people. They all towered over George, and he instinctively looked for comfort next to Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all wore similar clothes— dark black pants and shirts and boots— except one who had a colorful t-shirt and jeans on. It didn’t stop him from holstering a gun at his hip like the others, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is our team— Your team.” Dream stepped away from George to motion at the people in the room, “We have Sapnap, Bad, Karl, and Q. And me, Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tried to remember their faces. Sapnap was the one with long hair… Bad had glasses and he had a hood up over his head, Karl was the colorful one, and Quackity was the shortest, and he wore a beanie. And Dream… Is just Dream. George knew he’d be able to tell him apart from the others. There was just something about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap… Q? Your parents must have been… really creative with their naming process.” George said, laughing to himself a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I think Karl is a normal name.” Karl piped up, crossing his arms in mock anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly, of course they’re not our actual names. We can’t go around shouting our identities at anyone who comes by.” Bad explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So they’re like… Code names?” George asked and looked towards Dream for the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. You probably won’t ever know our real names, and frankly, we don’t even know each other’s.” Dream told George, and the others nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for security reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed. It made sense, but he kind of wanted to believe that someone would actually name their child ‘Sapnap’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap and I specialize in close quarters combat and typical bodyguard services.” Dream explained further, “Bad and Q are purely recon. They’re the best snipers out there, and they’re amazing at getting in and out without a trace. Karl is our tech guy— he’s like, unbelievably smart. Surveillance, information gathering, hacking, you name it, he can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” George was truly in awe, “You’re all so… intimidating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, thank you.” Q said with a laugh, and Karl stifled a laugh as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, George,” Dream continued like he was following a script, not bothering to humor any of their side conversations, “You’re gonna be living here for a while. You can’t leave, you can’t contact the outside world. Anything you need, let one of us know. We’ll make sure you get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait— I can’t leave?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m sorry, but it’s for the best. You’re at too much risk.” Bad elaborated quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least two of us will be living with you at all times, and we are all just a page away. Your pager is in your bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and um… Someone’s gonna be staying with you in your room while you sleep.” Karl added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait…” George furrowed his brows, “You guys are gonna like… Watch me sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s nothing weird, just to keep you safe at night.” Q explained further and shrugged, “You’ll get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… I’d rather not have to, honestly.” George complained, turning to Dream, “Isn’t there anything you. guys can do so I can have, like, privacy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Dream stuttered, “I don’t know. We can… Maybe we can think of something. B-but for now, that’s how it has to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was very obviously less on board with this whole scenario. But what could he do? Leave and probably be killed within the week? That was much worse than sharing a room with some stranger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, Come on, I’ll show you your room and how to use some stuff.” Karl waved for George to follow him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He obliged, slowly following after Karl’s path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think there's anything we can do?” Dream asked the others after he saw George and Karl disappear into the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Q asked, “He’s just gonna have to get used to it, Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea.” Sapnap stated, and Dream turned to look, “We could give him like… Basic training for simple things. Teach him how to defend himself in case he needs it. Then he could at least sleep alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Bad seemed to ponder the plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That could work.” Dream sounded optimistic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, even if it takes a bit of time.” Bad continued, “But it’ll be a lot of work on his part.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’d be up for it.” Dream said confidently, “Something tells me he’ll say yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Dream was right. Upon proposing the idea of combat training to George, his answer was yes. Well, it was more of a… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Training..? Dream, do you see how scrawny and small I am?” George seemed to think they were making fun of him in some way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you’d get the training!” Sapnap said, and it made Karl giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>means</span>
  </em>
  <span> is,” Dream stepped in, rolling his eyes, “We can each give you some of our knowledge on our areas of expertise. Sap and I can give you self defense help, Bad and Q can teach you some stealth stuff and Karl can help you do whatever computer stuff he does. It’ll help round you out so you don't have to rely on us 24/7.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll be able to start sleeping alone.” Bad added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George considered it for a minute, juggling thoughts in his mind while the others stood awkwardly around his sitting position on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’d be good for me in the long run…” George said, “Fine, Yes. I’ll do your secret spy school thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Dream’s face widened. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. further information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my spring allergies are kicking in again and its real mf hard to motivate myself to write and post chapters also my insurance is messed up so i cant get my adhd meds n i like cant sit and write for more than like ten mins at a time so it might take longer between uploads instead of my usual 1-2 days im sorry :(( ily all tho :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was… rough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the room— that was the least of his problems. The bed was like a cloud, and the blankets were soft and puffy, just the way he liked them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George knew they were just protecting him, and it was all necessary, but he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated this. Sapnap stood at the foot of his bed, alternating between watching the door and George’s sleeping form all night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have fallen asleep at some point, though, because when he woke, Sapnap was no longer there— Dream had replaced him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked relaxed seated by the door, which was a change from how he was yesterday. His blond hair was a little more scruffy, sticking up like he had woken up and been told to get to work without getting ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The various belts and weird tactical gear he wore the day before were nowhere to be found. The only thing that remained was a little wire leading to an earpiece in his right ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have changed clothes, too, because he was dressed so… casually. He wore a plain black tee draped over his shoulders and some kind of sweatpants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s head was down, and George could see his slightly freckled cheeks and long eyelashes from the side. The cut he had gotten on his cheek was exposed, but it looked dry and much cleaner than before</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chest rose and fell softly with each breath. It made George’s cheeks tint red a little, a smile spreading across his lips. Dream was very pretty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Dream sleeping?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sat up quietly, letting the comforter fall off his body. Dream’s head shot up, taking in a deep breath. He instinctively got to his feet, hand reaching for the gun attached to his hip. George jumped, and hid himself in the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry, I—“ Dream tried to come up with something, voice a little high pitched as he stuttered, “I didn’t think you’d be up yet… I just closed my eyes for a second, I promise—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George snorted out a laugh that stopped Dream’s terrible attempt at an excuse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” George said between laughs, “You had a long day yesterday. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream groaned and ran his hands through his hair, “It’s not, though. I’m supposed to protect you, and I can’t do that if I’m asleep on the job…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” George tilted his head, “I didn’t make any noise and you still got up so fast. I’m sure if anyone tried to break in, you’d catch them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream ignored him. George took note of his averted gaze and slightly flushed cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget you have training starting today.” Dream changed the subject, “We’re just gonna see first what you’re good at and what needs work so we can make a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded and slumped his shoulders. A yawn escaped his mouth, and Dream instinctively yawned back. It made George smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s for breakfast?” George asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a lot of stuff in the fridge. Eggs, bacon, fruits and whatever. One of us can cook, or you can. Otherwise, let me know if you want takeout so I can send someone out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get anything I ask for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With some exceptions, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” George thought for a moment, “I’ll just make something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiled softly. He unlocked and opened the bedroom’s door, scanning the hallway before moving out of George’s way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After you.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>George made bacon and eggs. He made sure he made enough for everyone, even though Dream assured him they’d be fine without it. He felt obligated— it's the least he could do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were a little burnt and not all that great, but they filled him up and gave him enough energy to fully wake up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regretted them soon after, though, as Sapnap’s fist made contact with his stomach and threatened to bring them back up scrambled this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, I’m getting a feeling that you aren’t listening to me.” Sapnap said with a raised eyebrow, softening his stance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what’s going on!” George complained as he doubled over and held his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going to throw some light punches, and you try to dodge, okay? Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George held up his hand to let Sapnap know he needed a moment. As soon as he was ready, he gave Sapnap a thumbs up, and the assault started back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flurry of punches breezed through the air. George held his arms up in front of his face and tried to absorb some of the hits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to flinch out of the way of one headed for the side of his head, but put himself directly in line for a jab to the opposite side’s ribs. George groaned and toppled over, holding his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going easy on you.” Sapnap sighed, holding his hand out to help George back to his feet, “This is real simple stuff, George.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap.” George motioned up and down his body, “Look at me. I’m like a… a dry spaghetti noodle. Do you really think I know even </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘the basics’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or whatever you called it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t say anything, but George knew he would agree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know this is gonna be the training I really need more than anything.” George stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” Sapnap mumbled, “Damn, I thought I wouldn’t have to work that hard…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you thought wrong.” George shot back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap walked around the orange mats on the floor, “I believe we need to build up your muscles a bit, too…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George self consciously rubbed his bicep in his palm, then crossed his arms and puffed out his chest a little to try to gain back his confidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m gonna be having gym class every day?” He asked, half jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little more intense than gym class, Georgie.” Sapnap matched his tone, “Your life's on the line, here. Maybe that’s a better motivator than a good grade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George made a face. He realized that he was really in danger, of course, but something about it seemed so surreal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let Dream know about my plans. For now, go see Karl. But change, first. You’re sweating through your shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded, heading back out of the training room towards his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap was right— he was sweating bullets. It was mostly because of the nerves. But it also definitely had something to do with the fact that that was the most physical activity he’s engaged in since high school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the shirt off his torso, tossing the damp cloth into a pile in the corner. He walked to the closet they had shown him earlier, full to the brim with different plain shirts and sweaters and pants of all kinds. He settled on a white shirt and sweatpants, pulling those on quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was just about to flop down on the bed when a rhythmic knocking came from the door. The person didn’t wait for a response, just opened it after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl peeked his head in, but he had a hand over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't look! I know you’re changing ‘cuz Sap got you all gross,” Karl reassured with a smile, “But whenever you’re ready, you can come down to the kitchen and I’ll bring you back for my lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I— Okay?” George said, “I’m dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl removed his hand and opened his eyes, “Good! Then come with me, Georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why’s that my nickname now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George made his way to the door, and it finally hit him how sore he had become. His stomach burned as he walked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl escorted him through a couple halls before settling at a door that was cracked open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was small— a narrow room with a desk in one corner and a couch in the other. On the desk were three different monitors, along with a small lamp, though it was left off. George’s eyes were glued to the screens, watching text slowly scroll down the middle one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna keep it real—“ Karl started, “This stuff is probably the hardest out of the rest of those meathead’s jobs. It’s possible to train your body, but training your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span> is much more difficult. So I want to know what you think you’re capable of, and I can work with that. I don’t want to push you to your breaking point over this stuff— after all, you’re probably not gonna need any of my training in real life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded. He admired how honest and considerate Karl had been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a degree in computer science,” George clarified, “And I was planning on going back for cyber security, but I was kinda, uh… abducted from my home the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl’s face lit up, “Oh, great! Good. I don’t have to baby you, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious Karl hasn’t had anyone he could really share his work with. The way he spoke and explained things was smooth and easy, like a second language he was fluent in, and George understood it as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talked for a while, Karl explaining their security systems and George asking real questions to understand better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really just a glorified encryption system.” Karl elaborated, showing George how to access their database, “You just need the keys and… boom. You’re in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The folder on screen opened, and a bunch of files scattered across the page. Text files and images filled George’s vision, and he began to scan over them. There were a bunch of things, but a separate folder caught his attention. It was labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘SYNDICATE’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hovered over the folder and double clicked. Karl sighed as it opened. There were five photos all with names as the titles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LETHE_neutralized.png</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NIKI_neutralized.png</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ZEPHYRUS.png</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>PROTESILAUS.png</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George furrowed his brows. Who are these people? He turned to Karl, who sat slightly more tense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Syndicate.” Karl’s tone got sharp, “They’re the ones after you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt his hair stand up on his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's only four of them, but they’re powerful. They’ve been able to hire new, disposable people in the snap of a finger to get to you.” Karl continued his explanation, “We managed to take out the two younger members, but the others still stand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take out…” George repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Karl meant they killed them. But it was strange to wrap his head around the fact that someone would really kill for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These two are arguably the most dangerous of the group. They could find and shoot you down before you’d even be able to yell for help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George got a sick feeling in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I have to stay here.” George said, and Karl nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Didn’t mean for it to get all grim all of a sudden.” Karl apologized with a nervous chuckle, “But you’d have to learn about this one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed. He studied the pictures of the two remaining members of the Syndicate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first was Zephyrus. His photo was a mugshot of a man with long, bright blond hair. His eyes had deep set bags, and his chin had stubble across it. His mouth was twisted in a cocky smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next was Protesilaus. He didn’t have as clear of a picture as the other— this looked like it was taken from a security camera of some sort. It was tinted a strange shade of green. His hair was long as well, but it was more straight, and much darker than Zephyrus’. He had a sharp, focused gaze on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made George shudder. He’s seen the faces of the people that could very well be the cause of his untimely demise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl cleared his throat, “I think that’s enough for today. It’s getting a little late. Um… If you find Dream, let him know what you want for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded before standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Karl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in his room, George flopped onto the mattress face first. He let out a groan into the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world’s really been flipped on its head, huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let his emotions loose, feeling the tears well up in his eyes and get soaked into the fabric below. His sobs were soft and muffled as he cried, gripping onto his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he could do this. All of it... the physical training, the tech lessons… Was it worth it? Is there any way he actually be able to protect himself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made Geoge feel… small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Georgie, I got you some McDonald’s because you never told me what to do for food.” Dream’s voice came from the door that he opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George held his breath and quickly tried to stop the floodgates that had opened in his eyes. He sniffled softly, and took a deep breath in before sitting up and turning to look at Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream noticed his reddened cheeks and puffy eyes immediately, and his expression grew worried. He came over to the side of the bed, sitting next to George’s form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed is all.” George tried to chuckle, but nothing but a shaky breath came out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s tough,” Dream turned to face George better, “All this changing and new information… All the fear… But we’re all doing our best to make you feel safe and at home. You can always confide in us— you can confide in </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, George.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George smiled, looking away, “Thank you, Dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream returned the smile and rested his warm palm on George’s knee. He let George calm down a little before sliding the paper bag across the bed sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you like, so I got a lot. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George finally laughed when he opened the bag. It was jammed full of different burgers and chicken nuggets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” George’s voice was more upbeat, “What the hell? This is so much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laughed back, “I said I didn’t know what you like!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was fun :] im workin on a playlist for this fic if anyones interested :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapter bc i enjoyed writing this a little too much lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Training was going well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George never really needed any of Karl’s help, so they really just sat together and joked around. As for Bad and Q’s lessons? They weren’t exactly difficult. All they were really teaching him was simple ‘how to walk quietly’ and ‘how to pick a lock’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap, on the other hand, was brutal. He’d make George do countless sit-ups and push-ups. Sometimes, he’d even made him run laps around the room for messing up. It was a damn bootcamp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had said it was because George needed to get strong before he could truly defend himself. George was convinced it was because he hated him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These past two weeks or so were incredibly rough. Sapnap was teaching him real fighting techniques now that George was showing signs of gaining stamina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was no different. George was dodging punches like a pro, shifting his weight around to avoid Sapnap’s tape wrapped fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap spun around, lifting his leg high for a kick from the side. George didn’t see it coming— he tried to brace himself for impact, but he was sent toppling to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George collected himself, breathing heavily. He quickly swiped his own leg across the mat where he laid, knocking Sapnap on his ass. George scrambled to his feet and ran over to catch Sapnap off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He used all his strength to flip Sapnap onto his back, and drove his knee into Sapnap’s back, holding him in place as he pulled his arm uncomfortably to the opposite shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George waited for a long moment, arms shaking and breath loud as he pulled tighter and tighter on Sapnap’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Sapnap tapped out, “O-okay! I give!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George let him go as soon as he heard Sapnap’s groans. He held his hand out to help him up, and Sapnap took it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing incredibly well, George.” Sapnap complimented through heavy breaths, “Damn. Your grip is fucking killer, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” George’s tone was smug and sing-songy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” A voice, even more cocky came from the door, “I’m impressed, Georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Dream. He stood at the entrance, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. George crossed his arms back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be.” Sapnap commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be surprised if I take your job, Dream.” George teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s eyebrows raised. His smirk turned into a grin as he detached from the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Dream teased him back, “You think you’re good enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice gave George butterflies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do.” George argued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then fight me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s eyes widened at Dream’s proposal. He grimaced and shook his head in Dream’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Sapnap asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream rolled his eyes with a scoff, “Ask Georgie. He seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s gaze fell to George, who chuckled, “I can take him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t go easy on you.” Dream told George firmly as he unclipped some straps from his torso, dropping his holsters to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tried to hide his fear, “Me neither.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap took his place at the edge of the mats, looking anxiously at Dream. Dream had abandoned his gear and jacket, leaving him in a tight black tee and baggy pants. His shoes were discarded as well, to match Sapnap and George’s socks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready,” Dream said lowly, “Georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George bounced in place a couple times to psych himself up before charging in and throwing a couple punches. Dream was able to knock his arms away each time, and George cursed under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream swung and connected hard with George’s cheek. George stumbled a bit, but caught his footing in time to duck under Dream’s second punch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took advantage of his position, aiming a leg up at Dream’s torso. He was easily pushed away and Dream matched his kick, but his attempt was successful. The kick landed on George’s stomach, making him double over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the initial pain passed, George reached his arm out for another punch. His fist managed to hit Dream’s face, and Dream’s face contorted into confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was quick to catch George’s extended arm, dragging him hard until his feet tripped over each other and his back slammed into the floor. George gave a loud grunt, the impact rattling his brain around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t even a moment before Dream somersaulted himself into a hard hitting kick with his heel on George’s stomach. George winced, but still held onto his pride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to grab Dream’s leg, but Dream was one step ahead of him. He twisted himself to straddle George’s torso, locking his arm with a knee to the elbow. Dream’s other foot made quick work to hold down George’s free arm tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George stared up at Dream. His heart was beating out of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Sapnap had sparred like this before, but somehow this was… different. Feeling the weight of Dream nearly on his lap, being held down so roughly… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was… weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s face went red. His heavy breathing matched Dream’s. Dream was staring back at him, brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When George stopped resisting, the cocky grin returned to Dream’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the part where I’d shoot you.” Dream leaned in close to George’s face, “If I was a bad guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s breath hitched, “Well… Are you a bad guy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’re lucky, Georgie.” Dream chuckled, and George practically melted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George groaned as Dream lifted himself up off his joints. He helped George up, grabbing him by the hand to pull him back to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George! Are you ok?” Sapnap jogged over to the pair, examining George’s arms, “Dream, you know he’s a newbie. You can’t go so hard with your pins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Sap. I was gentle.” Dream laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If that was ‘gentle’, George would hate to feel his full force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” George reassured, “A little beat up, but I think my ego’s more bruised than anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you want to keep that in check more than anything.” Sapnap joked, “Let it get too big and you’ll end up like Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream scoffed, playfully pushing Sapnap’s shoulder, “Is that such a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. concern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello guys another short chapter before more plot heavy stuff happens :) </p><p>im gonna put a small cw on this chapter for sexual content in the very beginning, but its not that much :]</p><p>im also gonna change the summary as soon as this chapter goes up so look out for that! anyways, enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The room was hazy and dim. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was heavy breathing… Soft words and noises coming from both of them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George’s arms were pressed tightly against the puffy mattress underneath him. He tilted his head back as Dream peppered kisses along his neck and jawline. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dream…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream’s breath was hot against George’s skin. He left small bites along George’s collarbones as he held his wrists above his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘More.’ George’s words were breathy, ‘Touch me more.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He squirmed in Dream’s grip, and Dream only held on harder. George let out a soft moan against Dream’s mouth as they pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George felt Dream’s free hand reach down his side farther and farther, until it wrapped around his…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice brought George back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was shaking George by his shoulders. George groaned, squinting his eyes at the bright light of the waking world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god.” Dream sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” George said, unintentionally annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went to your room after training with Sap to change, and Bad said you didn’t show up for his and Q’s lessons a-and…” Dream chewed on his lip, “I came to check on you and you were asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you wake me up?” George snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you were… talking. In your sleep.” Dream continued, “I got worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s face went red. He tried to hide it under his arms, “What did I say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said…” Dream hesitated, “My name. And… some gibberish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” George sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t remember what I was dreaming about.” George lied. He hoped Dream hadn’t noticed the bulge in his sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked worried. More worried than he should for a simple nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” George asked, sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a little incident.” Dream sighed, “We think someone found our hideout. There's no telling if they were with the Syndicate or not, but we had to take him out anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take him out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to them?” George asked, but they both knew he already knew the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He… Won’t be coming back anytime soon.” Dream settled on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys aren’t like anyone I’ve ever met.” George got quiet, “You guys don’t bat an eye at death… It’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strange?” Dream questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scary.” George corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s gaze fell. He turned away a little, giving George a little space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to have to think of me like that.” Dream lowered his voice, and he sounded like honey, “I don’t like lying. But if I’m transparent with you, I’m afraid it’ll make things worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie.” George said quickly, “I want to know everything. Even if it keeps me up at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face softened into a smile, a look of endearment in his eyes. He let a hand rest on George’s shoulder softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Be lucky you have us scary people on your side, George. Really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eased into a comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far would you go to protect me?” George whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George,” Dream laughed, “I don’t think you understand what this job entails.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George gave a confused look, tilting his head. Dream continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am supposed to be willing to kill for you. To die for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t miss a beat. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s heart did, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean,” Dream suddenly corrected himself, “We all are. Bad, Q, Sapnap, Karl. And… And me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George hummed. He looked down, fidgeting with the corner of the blanket in his hands. His mind was racing, and so was his heartbeat. He hoped Dream couldn’t hear it pound through his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dream cleared his throat, “How about some breakfast before we get to packing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think… I think I lost my appetite.” George sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. His eyes gazed around the room before finally landing on George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” George nearly cut him off, “I already told you, Dream. I want to know as much as I can. It's just…” He thought for a moment, “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Dream said, trying to coax it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, really. It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, George. You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to die.” George blurted, then continued, “I-I don’t want any of you to… die. Not for my sake. I don’t… I don’t think I’m worth your lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream kept eye contact, despite George trying to avery his watery-eyed gaze. The silence was thick.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Dream reassured, “We won’t die. I—“ He swallowed with a dry throat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t let that happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George finally met his eyes. For the first time, he got a really good look at them. They were bright and full of hope that burned through George. He just wanted to keep staring at them. Dream only broke his gaze once, flicking his eyes down from George’s to stare at his lips for a brief moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George noticed— oh, god did he notice. His cheeks dusted a light pink, and he swallowed thickly before matching Dream’s previous eye motions. Dream’s lips looked so soft…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their eyes met again, there was something different behind Dream’s stare. George didn’t quite know what it was, but it made him feel weak. If he wasn’t already sitting, he might have fallen down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes bounced to Dream’s hand, watching it come closer and closer to his face. It cupped his cheek softly, to which George flinched away a little. Soon after, though, he let his face rest in Dream’s palm with a soft smile. Dream rubbed his thumb across George’s cheek, and George felt like melting again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream leaned in. He bent forwards a little to get closer to George’s face. George tensed up, feeling the warmth of him come closer. He smelled just like he did in the dream… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Dream whispered, warm words so close to George, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, George. I’ll keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” George questioned softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” Dream repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I—“ George began, but was quickly cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorknob twisted open, and Dream immediately stood up straight, separating their faces. George missed the warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad stood by the door, peeking his head in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good! You’re okay, thank goodness.” Bad said with a wide smile, “Dream, we’ve packed up most of the equipment. Come get us when he’s ready to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Dream replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Bad left, there was a tension that grew between the two. It was so heavy that Dream had to take a couple steps away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about getting stuff together to take. There’s plenty of clothes and stuff at the new place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” George shook his head, more to get himself out of his daydream thoughts, “Yeah. Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna, um…” Dream cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’ll be outside. In case you want to shower or change before we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’m ready. Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream headed out the door, closing it behind him. George was left with the tension and a problem covered by the blanket on his lap. George rubbed his forehead. He decided on a cold shower— it would help him in more ways than one. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. adjustment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello :) this chapters kinda important but also kinda filler bc im setting up hella plot soon :D enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“George! Come on!” Q yelled from the living room door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a minute! I’m looking for something!” George called back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George rummaged through the pile of dirty laundry that would be left behind, unwashed forever, probably. He turned pockets inside out and shook them out before throwing them into another pile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Socks and pants flew through the air, and one of them nailed Karl in the face. He promptly peeled it off, scrunching up his face as he tossed it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta go.” Karl put a hand on George’s shoulder, “Whatever you’re looking for, we can get you a new one! We don’t have time, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” George’s attention was caught by a small metal clank on the floor below the pants he had just shook, “I got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George picked up what had fallen. He quickly stood and motioned for Karl to follow him outside. They ran to the car that was already running and slipped into their seats. George climbed over Q and Bad’s legs to sit in the back row next to Dream, who moved over to give him room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked at George, tilting his head, “Did you find what you were looking for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” George nodded and held up his cupped hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his palm was a small, tarnished gold chain with a locket. It looked fragile, like it’d snap just my moving it around too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gave George a puzzled look. He had never seen him wear any kind of jewelry before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s— It was my mother’s.” George explained with a soft smile, “She gave it to me before she… you know. I don’t wear it, but I keep it on me all the time. It’s like a good luck charm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice.” Dream hummed, “What’s inside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shrugged, “I dunno. I haven't been able to open it— it’s like it’s stuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car emerged from the parking lot caves. It was dim outside— the sky a swirl of pink and orange. George marveled at it through the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how much I love the sunsets.” George commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never appreciate the small things until they’re gone, I guess.” Dream said under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stared out at the sky, watching the changing landscape as they sped away. Dream leaned towards George’s window as well, but he wasn’t watching the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze scanned George’s face— his soft smile, his wide eyes. He was like a kid in a candy shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was watching the sun. But he was also watching Dream in the reflection. He hoped Dream didn’t notice. He could see the affection in Dream’s expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more he stared, the more George’s cheeks grew warm remembering what had happened not too long ago. His mind was plagued with the thoughts of Dream’s lips…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you didn’t have to handcuff me this time.” George blurted, trying to get his mind to stop racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, “Please, I don’t think you’d even get to open the door before one of us catches you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, Dream,” Sapnap called from the passenger seat, “He’s big and strong now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled and nodded, holding his arms out to flex his muscles. Dream snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I know. Is that why you let me kick your ass?” Dream raised a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked away quickly, “That's right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> you kick my ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream rolled his eyes with a smile, laughing a bit. “Of course, Georgie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough with the lovers quarrel.” Karl said, “We’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already getting darker. The bright colors faded into deep blue, casting faint shadows on the road with the last of the fleeting light. Karl pulled into a vast lot, only a few lights illuminating the area far in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approached the lights, it was much clearer to George what they were from. It was some kind of plane— a small one, but not too small to be rickety looking. George fidgeted with the locket in his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going on… On that?” George asked, nerves on edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Dream answered, “Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George chewed his lip as the others began to pile out of the vehicle, “I don’t like flying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled fondly, “Don’t worry, George. Everything will be perfectly fine. We have the best pilots, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George tried to smile back, but it was strained. He followed Dream out finally, stuffing the necklace in his pocket. The engines were already on, a loud whirring filling George’s ears as he got closer and closer to the jet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just gonna be us.” Dream reassured, yelling over the turbines, “Nothing’s gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope.” George mumbled, though he knew nobody would be able to hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boarding the plane was hard, George found, with his wobbly legs. He nearly missed a step going up and stumbled into Q’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane’s atmosphere inside was… not like a plane at all. There were soft, warm lights, cushy seating, and a large television as opposed to the small ones in economy class. There also seemed to be some kind of semi operational bar going on in the back— bottles stacked up along the wall and secured in tight cases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George could feel himself begin to relax as he flopped onto one of the seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late.” Dream pointed out, “If any of you want to catch up on some shut eye, now’s the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way ahead of you.” Bad chuckled, already curled up with a blanket and his knees to his chest on the seat across from George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That goes for you too, George.” Dream said in a lower voice as he took the chair next to George, “If you fall asleep, it’ll go by faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can try,” George said, “But I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to stay asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pulled out a blanket from under his seat, spreading it open on his lap. George looked for his own, but there was nothing under his chair. He hummed in confusion, catching Dream’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Dream cursed, “That’s right…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” George asked, still scouring for a cover of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This plane was only really stocked for us… I guess they didn’t think you’d be coming so soon.” Dream rubbed his neck nervously, “Here, you can take mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No. I’ll be ok.” George shook his head, “You need it more than I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I insist. Just take it.” Dream refuted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across from them, Bad groaned and stood from his cocoon, grabbing Dream’s blanket. He shook it out, extending it to its full length before draping it over both George and Dream’s laps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That works…” Dream chuckled, and Bad hummed tiredly in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it does.” George said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should rest up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn’t realize how tired he was until he closed his eyes and was unable to reopen them. He let his head tilt as he slipped into sleep finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pretended to not notice when George rested his cheek on his shoulder, scooching himself closer to Dream’s warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh hey i banged this chapter out on the train hope u enjoy LMAO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George was in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place they had relocated was nowhere like the previous location. It was at the top of a high rise building, and all the windows stretched from floor to roof. The light that flooded in was enough to make George believe they were fully outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were inside, George was first to run to the window. The city below seemed to sway under his feet. Dream joined him, taking in the sunrise view before Sapnap called him away to help them unpack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day went by fast. A couple hours helping with unpacking, a couple hours eating, a couple more lounging about. It was almost like a normal day.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t get used to this.” Sapnap told him, right as the movie they had put on ended, “Tomorrow’s back to training.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap was telling the truth, though. The next days were brutal. He wouldn’t let up, and he stopped going easy on George. His punches got heavier, leaving bruises that littered George’s pale skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was taught to avoid a knife, how to dodge away, how to grab it and turn it on the attacker. How to make sure they didn’t get it back. Sapnap insisted on using a real blade— said it would make the fear real, make George learn faster and try harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did. After the first couple cuts on his arms and sides, George was much more wary of Sapnap’s dagger. He was able to catch on easily. After all, pain was a great motivator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a particularly rough session of tumbling on mats, knocking knife after knife from Sapnap’s tight grip, George was dismissed from the training room with a bloodied hand. He had missed the handle and swiped his whole palm across the jagged edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a deep cut, but it was enough to put him down for the count for the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap had helped him patch it up, loosely wrapping tape and packing gauze around the wound. It was ugly, an amateur’s job. He told George to see Bad on the way back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George didn’t, though. He trudged back to his room, feeling a sting as he shut the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today felt like a step in the wrong direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside his bedroom, he sat in front of the large window. The thick curtains were to stay shut at all times, but George lifted the edge just a bit to peek out at the bustling crowds stories below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled a loose gauze string in his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful out today, huh?” Dream’s voice caught George’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped his head around, quickly shutting the fabric again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” George said defeatedly under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Dream caught on and walked closer to George’s seated position on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” George sighed, “It’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what?” Dream knelt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George turned his head away, “I wish I could go down there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can’t. It’s dangerous.” Dream sighed softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can defend myself now.” George protested, hiding his bloody palm behind his back. He knew Dream had seen it already, though. “I’ve gotten better…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George…” Dream’s tone was genuine and soft, apologetic, almost, “It’s not a good idea. You’d need more than yourself. If someone from the Syndicate recognized you? And you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’d be overrun in an instant. It doesn’t matter how good you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An idea popped into George’s mind, and before he could think it over, he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come with me.” He blurted, “And protect me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream seemed to consider it, “No. It would be too suspicious if you had a bodyguard.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be a bodyguard.” George turned his whole body to face Dream, “Just be… You. Be Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go undercover, Dream.” George suggested, a childlike eagerness in his voice and eyes, “Just us— we both dress normally, go out as friends, and nobody will suspect anything. It would be so easy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Dream hummed, seeming to mull it over in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn’t know what to say. George could see it on his face. He pulled his eyes shut and rubbed at his forehead with both hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize if anything happens, it’ll be just the two of us.” Dream’s eyes reopened, “And you’ll have to put your skills to use for real. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” George’s tone was serious, “I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t sure I could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The others won’t approve.” Dream added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t need to know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked away, “That’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream let out a loud sigh that turned into a groan. George was practically bouncing on his heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said, finally, “I’ll take you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George cheered, putting his hands up in the air. A huge smile plastered on his face as he scooted himself closer to Dream. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Thank you!” George rejoiced, “This is gonna be so good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was silent, maybe from nervousness, or maybe from regret. How could he say no, though? He couldn’t— not with the way George looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let his arms fall around George’s waist, holding him close while they hugged. They stayed like that for a moment before George pulled back, hands resting on Dream’s shoulders still. He was smiling widely when he looked into Dream’s eyes. His heart picked up speed when Dream smiled back, but he blamed it on the excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up.” Dream whispered as they parted, “Go get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had just slipped on a new pair of pants and a hoodie, but Dream insisted on further disguise. He was instructed to change his top at least, and George settled on a blue and gray sweater with a collared shirt underneath. Dream rested a pair of sunglasses on George’s nose, and slid a beanie onto his head, letting a bit of hair poke out the front. George thought he looked dumb, but judging by the fondness in his gaze, Dream seemed to like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream, on the other hand, was able to dress himself up. He had exchanged his tactical vest for a green flannel, and his cargo pants for a pair of jeans. He accessorized well, a necklace and a bracelet, a watch, and even a faded baseball cap to cover his recognizable blond locks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood next to each other in the mirror admiring their new looks, though each was stealing more glances at the other than themselves. Dream turned to George, looking at his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to draw facial hair on you?” Dream asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you serious?.” George laughed slightly, but Dream didn’t laugh back, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity, the pair was ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream cracked the front door open and peered down the hall from both sides. Directly across the way was the elevator, which they rushed to as soon as the door shut behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s heart was pounding out his chest, and he was worried it was so loud it would alert the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They rode the elevator down to the first floor, picking up a couple other residents on the way down. It was so packed at one point, Dream’s front was pressed against George’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the gun in his pants, and he wished it was a metaphor for something else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they reached the bottom, George’s face was bright red, and he was incredibly glad for the fresh air. Dream let George exit first, but followed directly after him. He did the same at the building’s entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside was warm and loud and bright. He hadn’t seen it before like this— when they arrived, it was so early there was barely anyone around. Now, though, it was bustling with life. Countless people strolled by, some on their phones, some with their friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like George had never seen a city, but this one was different. There was something about it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” George asked after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to tell you.” Dream answered, hands in his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna find out while we’re walking around, anyway, probably.” George whined, holding onto one of Dream’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream walked out into the street a bit, turning towards the way the sun was very slightly beginning to set. George followed, still holding onto him, partially out of nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Manhattan.” Dream finally said, eyes fixated on the rows of skyscrapers that surrounded them, “We’re in New York.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. joyride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY sorry this took a while i had no motivation :/ BUT im doing better now so i already have the next few chapters in the works</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New York? Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> New York City?” He asked, mouth gaping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckled at George’s surprise, “Yes, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> New York City’.” He turned to George, “What do you wanna do first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hadn’t heard Dream’s question— he was too busy scanning every detail of the street they were on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always imagined it… differently.” George started, ignoring Dream. “Not that I’m disappointed! It just seems so different to be here </span>
  <em>
    <span>in person</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather than watching videos. Does it kinda smell weird right now or am I crazy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little.” Dream let himself get distracted a bit, but soon asked again, “Where do you wanna go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” George nodded, “Umm… I don’t know. I don’t know anywhere in the city. Do you… Have a map or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream hummed, shaking his head. “No. We can find one, though. Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of minutes passed as they picked a direction to walk. It wasn’t long before they were able to acquire a brochure with hundreds of tourist attractions listed from a gimmicky shop that sold ‘I Love NYC’ shirts and mugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George considered buying a shirt, not caring about how tacky it would be, but he ended up deciding to avoid it. After all, he’d never be able to wear it, anyways. It’d be a dead giveaway that they had snuck out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It says here we’re close to Times Square… Do you wanna go?” Dream pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please” George said with a smile, “You’re the best, Dream. Did you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream offered his elbow, and George wrapped his fingers around it. His palm stung a bit as Dream’s arm shuffled a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple minutes of walking and a couple blocks down the road and they came to a large clearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked up. Buildings towered over them, making him feel so small. They were plastered with huge screens and neon signs, flashing different colors and words all at once. George was speechless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream watched him with a soft smile, “It’s pretty.” He said, but when George turned to him, he wasnt looking at the buildings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s cheeks burned once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… It is.” George said in a suddenly small voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream kept eye contact, gaze soft and smile sweet on his lips. After a moment of staring and standing, Dream tugged George along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get something to eat, Georgie.” Dream offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don't have any money.” George stuttered as he trotted alongside Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, idiot.” Dream laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George pouted slightly. Dream dragged George around and through the crowds, scanning the buildings around for restaurants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, there weren’t many. A McDonalds, a starbucks, and a couple local places were close by, but that was about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. We can keep walking if you wanna find somewhere else to eat.” Dream suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream.” George pushed him playfully, “Don’t apologize. It’s not like you closed up all the restaurants in New York, dummy. We can just get starbucks or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiled, “You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair crossed the street, weaving through the traffic jam full of taxis. By the time they reached the other side, George was already pulling Dream along into the coffee shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George ordered a plain iced coffee, but Dream went all out. They walked out with a tray of cups and a paper bag full of pastries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to buy everything I showed interest in, Dream.” George complained, but there was a smile on his face, “I so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a croissant and you bought it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laughed, “I just want you to have a good time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to spend so much, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to.” Dream stopped walking to shove a straw into one of the drinks, “You deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked away, smiling dumbly. Spending this time with Dream made him feel all giddy and nervous— like a middle schooler on their first date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” George replied, still averting his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you shut up.” Dream laughed, “Now help me drink all these. I might have spent a lot, but I’m not letting it go to waste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple more hours wandering around from store to store helped the two loosen up a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sat on a bench outside the dressing room of some outlet store, idly sipping on the last bits of his coffee. He peeked at the gap under the door, watching George’s legs shuffle around underneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… do you need help or something?” Dream called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” George sounded out of breath, “I'm just a little… stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stuck?” Dream asked exasperatedly, “George, open the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need help!” George protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stood and peeked through the crack in the side of the door. George’s arm was over his head, bent at the elbow with his back exposed. He used his free arm to pull at the front of the shirt awkwardly. Dream stifled a laugh, but George heard him close to the door and turned around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away!” George yelled, waving his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try unbuttoning it first, genius.” Dream said through laughs as he found his seat back at the bench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A minute or two passed before George exited the dressing room, a colorful shirt folded over his arm. His hair was a bit messed up and he had a pout on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna get it anyway, so I’m giving up.” George said, dramatically draping the shirt over the closest clothing rack. He couldn’t help but break his act and crack a smile when Dream crossed his arms. “You should try something on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream scrunched up his nose, “No. I don’t need anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I ask if you need clothes?” George cocked an eyebrow, “No. I said you should </span>
  <em>
    <span>try stuff on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s lame when I’m the only one— I can’t even get anything!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream rubbed at the paper sticker that was peeling off his cup from the condensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I could look around.” Dream hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They scoured the shop and the one next door for things to buy Dream. He wasn’t particularly interested in anything, or if he was, he wasn’t showing it. George was just about to suggest they leave when Dream stopped in front of a display case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was ogling at a thin gold chain bracelet. It was beautiful, George thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna get it?” George asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Dream tilted his head, “I don’t know. It's nice, but I don’t know if it’s worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Dream,” George pushed, “Just get it. It’ll look nice on you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream seemed to think about it for a long while, turning the chain around in his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?” Dream set his hand down, and George hummed, “Fuck it. I’ll buy it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s cheeks tinted with a blush as he smiled, watching Dream admire the way the gold looked around his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was sunset by the time they started to head back to their building. The sky wasn’t that pretty, but the big screens and advertisements painted the air anyway. The bracelet was the only thing they had bought, besides food, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was relaxing into Dream’s body, leaning on his arm as they walked towards their street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today was a lot of fun.” George said, “Thank you, Dream. Really. It was nice to get out for once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Dream waves his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad we came?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I am.” Dream seemed to be relaxed as well, letting his guard down to show a bit more vulnerability, “I’m happy you had fun, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though I nearly threw up after drinking, like, four coffees.” George groaned at the thought of all the sugary, frozen drinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laughed softly and pushed George a bit, laughing harder when he stumbled. The pair walked in relative silence for a couple blocks, making short small talk every once in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we didn’t start training,” George said, a chuckle in his voice, “I don’t think I’d have been able to walk this far. You would’ve had to carry me around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laughed, “Good thing we started training, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another couple blocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should get something to commemorate today.” Dream proposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed, “Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno.” Dream sighed and glanced around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tattoos.” George pointed his bandaged hand to a tattoo shop lit up with neon lights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No.” Dream scoffed, laughing, “Are you crazy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George smiled, “Maybe a little. It’d be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way. This was already risky enough.” Dream seemed to scold, but there was a lightness to his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else could we do, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was George’s turn to laugh, “To remember today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I don’t know.” Dream looked around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked too, and a little booth at the corner caught his eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pictures?” George asked, pointing to the curtained box next to a bubble tea shop. Dream nodded, and they headed inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was short— just four pictures with barely enough time in between to change poses. When the little paper strips were dispensed, they laughed at the pictures. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first one was George giving Dream a dirty look while holding up a peace sign, and Dream looking dumbfounded at the screen. The next was blurry, Dream’s movements all over the place trying to find a natural pose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third was awkward— Dream put two thumbs up with a cheesy looking smile while George was trying to stifle a laugh. In the final photo, the both of them had their eyes screwed shut tight, faces red and smiles wide from laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Dream said through a hard laugh, pointing at himself in the pictures, “Why did I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at your face!” George was laughing too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stuffed the paper in his pocket, wiping the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. George did the same, but he let himself stare at them a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wouldn’t have said it out loud, but he knew he’d cherish the cheap strip for a very long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally returned to the high rise building. It was nearly dark outside, and they quietly cracked the front door open. It was completely dark inside as well, the only light coming from the dim bulbs in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was met with a gun to his head as he peeked inside, and George’s heart jumped to his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream put his hands up immediately, pulling the hat off his head at the same time. He looked up, letting the person holding the gun veiled in shadow see his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pistol lowered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?!” It was Sapnap, voice frantic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream’s here?” Bad’s voice was low, but it seemed close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights flickered back on in the apartment, and both of them squinted. Dream pushed the door open and began to step in. George followed, but got multiple guns turned his way when he moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George too?” Sapnap yelled, putting his weapon back down again, “Dream, what the hell happened? Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream had a strained expression of something between embarrassment and fear. Did he think they’d just let him back in?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked around the room. Sapnap was right at the door, and Bad was on the other side of him. Q was in a corner by the window with a scarily large gun in his arms, one George couldn’t even begin to try to recognize. Even Karl, who never even carried a knife with him, was armed with a pistol and a matching vest like the others. They all looked… pissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, guys.” Dream’s voice was shaky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wanted to comfort him, but he was frozen in place by their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just…” Dream tried to continue, but it was clear he was nervous, “We— We went… Out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George would have buried his face in his hands if he wasn't too scared to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Q yelled, bringing himself away from his position to walk closer, “What the fuck is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘out’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Well, uh, we went to get… s-some food?” Dream said, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking or are you telling?” Q snapped, “Really, Dream. What goes through your head sometimes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m… We’re sorry.” Dream said desperately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” George repeated, softly. He wasn’t even sure any of them picked it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad sighed and paced around in the living room area, speaking quietly in the earpiece in his right ear. George felt… small. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap turned to Karl and motioned to George, “Take him somewhere else. We’re gonna have a talk, Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl nodded, face knit in a cold expression he’d never seen from Karl before. He cocked his head, and George shuffled over with his eyes down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt Karl put his hand on his back, then the push as he began to lead him down back to his bedroom. Once inside, Karl closed and locked the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sit, if you want.” Karl said, “I’m gonna have to do a full body scan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George furrowed his brows, looking up finally to meet Karl’s stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just protocol.” Karl sighed and his gaze softened, “What were you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.” George stuttered out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t let your emotions get to you, Dream. Whatever you feel towards him, you need to snuff it out.” Sapnap’s voice was cold from across the table, “Nip it in the bud. Or else we won’t have a choice but to let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream felt a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” Dream began, but their stares silenced him briefly. He looked away, “I can protect him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Q scoffed, “Dream, you know this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span> job, right? There's a reason he was put under </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> protection, not yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's so much more than one person can handle.” Bad added, “We have each other to create a safe environment for George to thrive for as long as possible. Once he has access to his parent’s fortune, he’s able to choose whether he wants us or not, but now is not that time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to keep him safe for now.” Sapnap said, “But we can’t do that if you take him out of our umbrella of safety.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would have happened if you were attacked?” Q’s tone was sharp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I—“ Dream started, but Q cut him off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about if the syndicate’s spies located you? Then what? You’d have dozens of trained soldiers ready to kill you both at the drop of a hat.” Q spat, “I don’t know if George is aware, but if one of them pins him, they’re not gonna let him get back up like Sap does. It's the real world out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t gone that long…” Dream muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten hours, Dream. That isn’t long for you?” Bad questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was silent. He hadn’t realized how long it really was. They were having fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t… feel like that long.” Dream tried to defend himself, but it felt like he was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole, “We we’re just having fun…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, I’m going to tell you once again,” Q took a seat next to Sapnap, “Just because he says he wants to go out and have fun, doesn’t mean you say yes. Keep yourself in check, Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream wanted to argue, wanted to yell and defend himself— defend George. But he remained still, nails digging into his palms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re right.” Dream said through gritted teeth. “I’ll do better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll hold you to it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. divergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayooo this is the first time one of my fics has hit 3k hits while still unfinished thats pretty poggers i love u guys sm &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> There's a reason he was put under </em> our <em> protection, not yours. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dream scoffed to himself. They were greatly overreacting, he thought, and it pissed him off. He rolled the shiny gold chain through his fingers, tapping his foot on the wooden floor softly. </p><p> </p><p>Bad sat across the table from him still, while Q and Sapnap had gone to assist Karl with the exam. He knew George would be uncomfortable, and it just fueled his burning passion. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should limit the time you spend around George.” Bad had suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t reply. His eyebrow cocked upwards and he sent a glare towards Bad, but he remained silent. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>George was poked and prodded in so many different ways, he thought he might as well have been abducted by aliens. It felt humiliating— they stripped him down to his boxers and  examined every inch of his skin. Every freckle was counted, every scar and bruise was checked. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are we doing this, again?” George asked, tugging his arm away from the strange machine Sapnap held to his bicep. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m checking to make sure you didn’t have a tracker put in you without you noticing.” Sapnap clarified, grabbing George harder to hold him in place. </p><p> </p><p>“No not—“ George furrowed his brows, “Wait, how would I <em> not notice </em> a tracker being put <em> under my own skin, </em> Sapnap?”</p><p> </p><p>“It can happen.” Sapnap shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>George rolled his eyes and pulled again, wrenching his arm away, “I meant, why are you guys doing all this? Isn’t it enough for me to say that nothing happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just standard procedure,” Karl said, looking up briefly from his notepad, “For abductions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Abduction— are you <em> serious </em>?” George laughed, but nobody else did. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream took you somewhere without our knowledge. We don’t know whether he coerced you into leaving with him or what else might have happened between you two,” Q stated as he typed on a laptop propped up on the edge of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you sound so sure of yourself.” George said sarcastically, “What, did you just google that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a lawyer, George.” Q raised his eyebrows, looking up at George, “Legally, he abducted you.”</p><p> </p><p>George felt his face get warm, “W-well… Legally, I think you’re all morons.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay.” Q said calmly, returning to his screen. </p><p> </p><p>Karl crossed the room to pass his notes off to Q. They exchanged hushed words, while Sapnap continued his invasive work, rolling the handheld contraption up and down all over his right leg, then his left. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Georgie.” Sapnap said. It sounded genuine and soft, but there was still a serious undertone. “I was afraid something like this might happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something like what?” </p><p> </p><p>“That being close to you would backfire.” Sapnap continued, “We may be your friends, but we’re your bodyguards first. What Dream did— no matter if it was actually abduction or not— is inexcusable. He crossed the line from work into play, and I just hope nothing will happen to you because of it.”</p><p> </p><p>George stayed quiet, chewing on the inside of his lip. Sapnap let go of his leg and George felt cold where his hand once was. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I get dressed now? I have to pee.” George said. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna run out the door or something, are you?” Karl asked, and George rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t promise anything.” George joked. </p><p> </p><p>It was clear that they didn’t want to joke around. He chuckled nervously under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I won’t.” George put up his right hand, “I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap cleared his throat and clambered to the closet to pull out a new set of clothes for George. Karl had taken his old ones out of the room— who knows where they are now. </p><p> </p><p>George dressed quickly, the baggy sweats and big shirt slipped on easily. He shot the guards a glance before turning the handle. The click of the lock opening seemed to echo in his brain. He closed the door behind him and walked quietly towards the bathroom across the house. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was out, he saw Dream. He looked a bit disheveled, tired and angry lines deep in his forehead. He must have heard the floorboards creak, because his head shot up and he locked eyes with George. </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s expression was desperate. Pleading. He sighed, brows knit together and mouth turned in a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Dream said softly, and his voice cracked a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream, I—“ George began, but Bad auickly cut him off. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, George?” He spat. George watched Dream recoil. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I was just going to the bathroom.” George stumbled over his words, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go. Hurry up— You don’t want the others to get worried.” Bad’s expression softened. </p><p> </p><p>George shuffled along, but not before giving Dream an apologetic look. </p><p> </p><p>In the bathroom, George stared his reflection down. He turned on the cold water, cupping some in his hands and splashing the ice cold liquid on his face. His hands groped for a towel, which he pressed to his eyes softly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is all my fault.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George let out a heavy sigh. If he hadn’t tried to persuade Dream… </p><p> </p><p>He knew they’d be monitored closely now. There was no way any of the other team members would let George and Dream be alone anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Not that George wanted to get him alone, of course…</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts made his cheeks flush, and he went back for another splash of water. Maybe the separation would get rid of this… crush. </p><p> </p><p>George tried to think of something other than Dream. He pressed hard on his eyes until he saw spots and felt a sting from his palm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He unraveled the bloodied gauze and tape from his hand, revealing the jagged cut from one end of his palm to the other. It was red and dark, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped a while ago. George ran it under the cool water as well, scrunching up his face when the pain returned. </p><p> </p><p>Once it was patted down with the damp towel, George exited the bathroom. On his way back to the room, he stopped by the table where Dream and Bad stayed. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad..?” George said softly, and Dream watched him. His face burned. “Um… I was supposed to see you about this earlier, but then I…” He paused, “Can you fix this?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad held his hand out and George inched closer, placing his open hand face up in Bad’s. His fingers were soft, but cold and rough at the same time. He glanced over the wound and clicked his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“George, you really should have come earlier.” Bad sighed, “It looks okay, but you’re lucky. One wrong move and it could get so incredibly infected.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” George said with genuine regret, but he wasn't talking to Bad. His head was turned towards Dream, who stared at him. </p><p> </p><p>Dream looked away for a split second, blinking hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Well… At least I can wrap it up now. Better late than never, I guess.” Bad said and shot George a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>George turned to him, prying his eyes from Dream’s, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad let his hand go and stood, “I need to get some supplies. You can wait here.” </p><p> </p><p>George was surprised when Bad pulled his chair out and motioned for George to sit, and so was Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream.” Bad furrowed his brows, glancing coldly to Dream, “I’m going to be <em> less than fifteen feet away </em>. If you try anything, trust me, you will never see George again. You hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>George’s eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from Bad. He didn’t seem like the type to get angry, but when he was, it was a spectacle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Dream sounded exasperated.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad took a couple steps away before turning to check on them, then continued to a cabinet in the room next door over. George could hear him opening drawers and shuffling things around. </p><p> </p><p>“George.” Dream’s voice was hushed. It caught George’s attention fast, though. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” George whispered back, turning to look at Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“George, I’m sorry.” Dream started to ramble, “I didn’t think it’d be this serious— I mean, I probably should have <em> known </em> they’d take it like this, but I didn’t mean for it to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, it’s okay.” George reassured, placing his healthy hand on top of Dream’s. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not okay, George, this is all my fault!” Dream’s whispers became frantic, and it seemed like tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Dream kept going, but his sentences started to trail off, “If I had just been stronger, I could have…” He started, and never finished, “If I was just a little faster, maybe…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream.” George glanced over his shoulder, “Dream, listen. Nothing is your fault. If anything, it’s mine. I convinced you to take me, so it’s on me. Don’t worry about it—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna worry about it!” Dream cut him off, “It might have been your idea, but I’m the one who let my feelings get the best of me… I just wanted to see you happy, George. I-I don’t even know why, I just felt so bad and I… I felt like I needed to do something for you… God, maybe they were right…”</p><p> </p><p>George’s stomach did flips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted to see you happy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who was right?” George asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap. Q— all of them. T-They think… I have too many emotions towards you.” Dream said breathlessly and grabbed his hand tightly. </p><p> </p><p>If it was any quieter, George was sure Dream would be able to hear his erratic heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t reply. He glanced away, and for once, George noticed a light dusting of red on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“We could go, George. We could run away. From this— f-from them.” Dream spoke fast, “We’d probably have to wait a while until they relax a bit, b-but we could! I can keep you safe— just me.”</p><p> </p><p>George tilted his head, “What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>The glimmer of hope in Dream’s eye seemed to fade a little as he watched George’s confused expression. </p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing. Nevermind.” Dream sighed, “I don’t know what I was thinking. I-I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream laces his fingers with George’s, and his heart jumped into his throat. He felt the warmth and the softness of Dream’s skin against his. It was enough to make George melt. </p><p> </p><p>“George, I-I… I think I might—“</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s footsteps cut Dream off. He quickly pulled his hand away, and George did the same. They returned to their previous positions, George picking at the skin around his cut, and Dream staring at his lap. </p><p> </p><p>When bad entered, he swatted George’s fingers away from the wound. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a minute or so, but it felt like an hour. George felt Dream’s eyes bore holes through him, watching from side glances. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was he going to say? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George admired his new bandages— it was a much cleaner job than Sapnap had done, and it fit a whole lot more comfortably, too. </p><p> </p><p>He thanked Bad and began to stand from the table, when both Dream and Bad winced at a loud sound through their earpieces. It was loud enough that George could hear it, as well. </p><p> </p><p>Dream ripped his out, and it echoed out a bit louder. It was a deep, distorted voice. </p><p> </p><p><em> “—know your location. We have shooters aimed at you in your little penthouse up there. All we want is that puny little boy, and we’ll let you all off scott free. </em> <em> “ </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i read somewhere that changing ur font to comic sans increases creativity and flow so i did that in docs and wow i banged this out in like an hour man thats so cool</p><p>OH also next chapter will b out tomorrow bc im excited lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. red alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three of them exchanged glances briefly. George’s eyes panned to the giant windows, and he instinctively froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream pushed his chair out and stood, placing a hand on George’s shoulder, “George—“ He began to speak, but there was an ear shrilling alarm from somewhere in the hall that shut him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad whipped his head around to the origin of the sound, hand on his holstered gun. He walked slowly to the front door, and Dream followed, tugging George along. They both had abandoned their headsets at the table, blaring the words of an anonymous threat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the main room, George’s bedroom door was open wide with the ofher three guards bustling around inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl! Find out where the hell that’s coming from!” Sapnap yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying!” Karl shouted back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad replaced his pistol for the long, scarier looking gun he had earlier. Q had the same one strapped around his back as he ran to slam the shades down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit!” Karl pounded the desk with his fist, “I can’t get it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George didn’t realize he had clung onto Dream’s until Dream squeezed his hand tightly, glancing down at him to check on his well-being. He felt his shaky palms clench around Dream’s arm instinctively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl emerged with Sapnap from the room, laptop open in his arms, “I’m going to my office— I can’t get anything done on this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, then! figure it out!” Q shot back at Karl before approaching Bad, “We need to get him somewhere safe. Dream, Sapnap— you take him down to the panic room, okay? We’ll meet you there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what’s the—“ George’s question was ignored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On it.” Dream confirmed with a nod, turning to George, “It’ll be okay. I… We’ll keep you safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream and Sapnap guided George through his bedroom. George was confused— there were no exits through here, so why would they bring him back here…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap pulled the carpet up from the corner of the room, revealing a door on the floor that was sealed tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, George thought sarcastically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh. Why wouldn’t there be a trapdoor bunker in my bedroom? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap slid down the ladder first, illuminating the room below dimly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in.” Sapnap said, extending the ladder down to reach the floor, “George first. Dream, come in once you make sure the room is secure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George peered into the hole. It wasn’t deep, but it was nauseating to stare down at the concrete floor maybe ten or so feet down. He watched Dream begin his sweep of the room, but something was off…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The locket. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt his heart drop to his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Dream, I can’t go I—“ George began to stumble on his tongue, running to the nightstand, “I can’t go, not yet—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George!” Sapnap yelled from below, “What’s the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t find my necklace. The one… The one that— It was my parents, I can’t lose it, I can’t.” George slammed the drawers, lifting the sheets up in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream approached him, holstering his weapon. He put a hand on his shoulder, “George, you need to get in there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, Dream.” George whined, “P-please. Please help me look— It’s all I have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sighed, but ultimately he was won over. He started to empty the small trash bin next to the desk before rummaging through the shelves. George knelt by the hamper, taking out pants one by one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Over here!” Dream yelled out, holding up a shiny gold chain. George finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had no time to celebrate before Sapnap cut them off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! We have incoming!” Sapnap called, beginning to climb the ladder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right on cue, there was an earth shattering crash from the living room. George was paralyzed, staring through the cracked open door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large group of men had entered through the window, their ropes dangling from the top of the building. George heard a few gunshots from the opposite side of the house, and he was suddenly worried for the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, we have to—“ Dream started to talk, but it caught the attention of some of the guys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four masked guys made a beeline for the bedroom. They whipped the door open and caught them standing in fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the men ran to the bunker’s door, jumping all the way down. George heard a thud, then Sapnap groan in pain. A second guy followed shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining two eyed George. Before they could strike, Dream did first. He pulled out his gun, to which one of them pounced. Dream fired a shot, but the man twisted his wrist out of the way. Dream’s grip loosened on the weapon, and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” George yelled, but he didn’t reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shot George a look— a look that asked him to hold out for just a little bit longer. A look that made him feel strong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took that at his turn to jump in. He threw a couple punches at the remaining guy, getting in a good hit to the jaw. He must not have expected George to fight back. It made a bit of pride swell in George’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man caught his footing and charged at George. George was able to hold his ground and take some of his punches— he wasn't much bigger than Dream or Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was invigorating. George was finally able to use his training— and it was going well. His eyes scanned for openings and his body reacted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A punch, a kick, a grab. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was able to catch the man’s punch and pull his arm with all his strength. He heard a soft pop, and the man yelled out in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell to his knees, and George ran behind him. He took a deep breath, wrapping his arm around the man’s neck tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy quickly began to struggle, gasping and clawing at his arm. George only held on tighter. He powered through the man’s sharp nails dragging along his forearm and bicep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment to check on Dream, who had his opponent pinned against the ground as well. Dream, however, was taking a more direct approach than George. He pulled a thin blade from his boot, dragging it across his throat in a clean motion that left the man motionless within seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, George felt his attacker’s head lull in his arms, his body going heavy and limp. He quickly let go, dropping him to the floor with a loud thud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream watched with wide eyes. George stared back, dumbfounded for a brief moment. A smile threatened to form at the corners of his lips, but he managed to keep it down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, let’s go.” Dream said hastily, climbing over the bodies to grab George by the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait, where are we—“ George winced at Dream’s tight grip, stumbling as he tried to keep up with Dream as he walked, “We can’t leave! What about the others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can handle their own.” Dream said, quieter as to not draw attention to their escape, “They’re trained for this. You, on the other hand, are not. I need to get you somewhere safe as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… But, Dream, Sapnap—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap will be fine!” Dream snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George left the conversation at that. He followed Dream’s quiet steps out the front door, then out to the stairwell. They began to descend, skipping steps and hopping down as fast as they could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream held onto George the whole way down to the underground parking lot. They avoided the main entrance where a line of cop cars had piled up, flashing and screaming in the street. Once below in the silent garage, George pulled back on Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He faltered for a moment, but tugged back harder to combat George’s change in direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream— Ow, Dream, you’re—“ George yanked his arm from Dream’s grip, “You’re hurting me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stopped in his tracks and turned, “I’m hurting you?” There was a certain fondness in his voice that was quickly replaced by stone cold words after he cleared his throat, “Hurry up. We don’t have much time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt his grip loosen, but he didn’t let go. Dream led him to a small, black, unmarked car and finally released him once he got to the passenger side. George entered quickly, and Dream started the engine immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began to pull out, and George furrowed his brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not waiting for them?” He asked, and Dream scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t. There’s no time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s chest hurt, and he looked down at his lap. Dream sped out of the building, weaving through cars and getting them blended in with traffic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George glanced at his forearm. There was already a small purple mark forming from where Dream had dragged him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once on the open road, Dream cleared his throat again, “I’m sorry.” He said softly, “About hurting you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” George answered, “I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sighed, “As long as you’re alive. That's all that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, George remembered—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-do you have the—“ He didn’t need to finish before Dream pulled out the small gold locket from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I stashed it before they came in. Don’t worry, Georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George grabbed the metal and ran his fingers over it. It was soothing, he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eye of a storm that is his crazy life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi :) this ones a little more of just some soft filler content but i hope u enjoy anyway :D</p><p>also im trying to rework my outline bc i have a feeling this might make it to 20 chapters instead of 17</p><p>(sorry i messed up the upload date for some reason it marked it as last week???? idk man)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you see how I choked that guy out?” George said with newfound energy about an hour into the car ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream glanced at him from the side. George continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t know if I could do it, but I did the same thing you did to me that day in training! I pulled him to the floor and then it was over for him!” George chuckled, “I wonder how long it’ll take him to get up from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably dead.” Dream muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George turned to look at Dream. His heart was in his throat suddenly, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He would’ve been up within the minute,” Dream clarified, “If he was still alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It got quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It only takes a couple seconds of extra blood loss to kill someone with a choke.” Dream drummed his fingers on the wheel, “And I assume you weren’t timing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it too much. I-I mean, don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>celebrate</span>
  </em>
  <span> killing a guy, but try not to let it get to you. It was life or death, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George hummed and took a look at his arm. The scratch marks were raised and puffy, and stung when he ran his fingers over them lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s a lot different than training.” George said finally, “It felt… like a cat fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real rules don't get followed much by real enemies.” Dream sighed, “They won’t tap out, they won’t let you back up, and it doesn’t end when you pin them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why train?” George scoffed, turning to stare out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“So you know how to keep yourself safe. If someone came at you right now, you’d know how to block and counter, and most importantly, you’d be able to stay on your feet.” Dream explained, “Your enemies might not follow rules, but </span><em><span>you</span></em> <em><span>will</span></em><span>. That’s what gives you the advantage— They’re trained to kill, you’re trained to </span><em><span>survive.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George never thought of it that way. He let it sit in his brain for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s dead?” George asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Dream shrugged, but reached a hand over to rest on George’s shoulder, “It’s okay, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> somebody.” George mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s heart had slowed. Dream had a way with words that somehow calmed him down no matter what. He held his locket in his fingers, rubbing the smooth surface until it was warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can try to sleep a bit, if you want. I know you had a long day.” Dream offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you.” George replied, “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream left it at that. He watched George for the next half an hour as his head lulled back and forth, eyelids fluttering open every time they hit a particularly bumpy patch of highway. It wasn’t long until George finally let himself go, falling into a much needed sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>George woke with the crack of dawn, the light barely approaching over the horizon. His mouth was unpleasantly dry, and every muscle in his body ached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He examined himself— the now deep red scratches and muddy purple and yellow bruises a testament to the events of the previous night. They shot dull pain down his nerves when he rubbed them up against the seatbelt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t look much better. Even through the dim light he could see the bags under Dream’s eyes. He noticed how tightly pinched his face was, as if he was stuck in thought all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” George croaked, coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snapped out of his daze, glancing to check on George. He smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Dream’s voice was just as hoarse, “Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” George shook his head, “You look like you need more sleep than I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, really.” Dream stifled a yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George raised a brow, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s lip twitched, “Maybe we’ll stop for a bit. We can both rest a little before we get to the new location.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled, pointing to a billboard as it approached. The red and yellow letters were faded and peeling off the backdrop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get breakfast? I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George scarfed his eggs and bacon down as soon as he got his plate. Neither George nor Dream spoke, just sat and ate in silence. Their restaurant visit was short, in fact, it may have been longer if they just got takeout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped by a gas station briefly. He went in and paid, then came back out with a full plastic bag of junk food wordlessly. George watched him stand by the pump, absentmindedly swaying from side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were back on the road, Dream cracked open an energy drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re fine to keep driving?” George asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Dream nodded, “I know my limits, George. If I get too tired, I’ll seriously pull over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can drive, too.” George added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know where we’re going.” Dream rebutted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much farther? How much longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t answer right away. George raised his brows and threw his hands up dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven hours.” Dream finally said under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven hours!” George repeated, laughing, “Dream, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, George! Okay!” Dream hit the steering wheel, “Next exit, you start driving. Just stay on the highway for the next couple hours while I sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When George hopped in the driver’s seat, he was a little nervous. It’s been a while since he’s driven anywhere, after all. He shifted into drive carefully with shaky fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was asleep almost immediately. It was comforting, having Dream let his guard down like this with him. He looked so peaceful with his chest rising and falling softly every couple seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was cruising on the road, George opted to turn on the radio. He twisted the knob until he reached a station playing music and lowered the volume. It was nice background noise, despite the fact that it was slightly staticy. He bobbed his head to the music, enjoying whatever repetitive pop song that was playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music continued for a couple more hours, and the sun had moved from the driver’s window to the passenger’s side. The warmth that fell on Dream’s face seemed to wake him, sunlight on his eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream clenched his eyes tightly, groaning as he stretched his legs out underneath him. He sat up from his slouched position and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” George said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Dream hummed, his back cracking as he stretched, “How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… six hours?” George tried to do the math in his head, “Maybe a little less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream glanced at the signs around them, raising his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out next exit. I'll finish the drive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream cleared his throat, watching George adjust their course with one hand on the wheel. He turned the radio knob up a bit, the volume increasing to fill the speakers with soft guitar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dream spoke quietly, “For letting me sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I let you sleep?” George turned on his blinker, slowing as he took the ramp off the highway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno.” Dream shrugged, then sighed, “We’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George hummed. He pulled into a parking lot, and they both hopped out. Upon switching seats, Dream changed the station to one with rock playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a song George knew, and Dream seemed to, too. George caught him mumbling along the lyrics under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a piece of you that's here with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's everywhere I go, it’s everything I see</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George had to hide his smile. Dream must have noticed George’s staring, because he sang louder, putting on a show with his steering wheel drum and dramatic head bops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot.” George chuckled, and Dream elbowed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you know you love it.” Dream cranked the volume up, continuing his song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I sleep I dream and it gets me by</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To make believe that you’re here tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George scoffed and rolled his eyes. Dream kept poking at George’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re humming! I can hear you, George, come on.” Dream laughed, “Don’t try to hide it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That you’re here tonight </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George let himself laugh, a wide grin plastered on his face. As the chorus approached again, George sang along with Dream, watching his smile grow too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could find you now, things would get better</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We could leave this town and run forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know somewhere somehow, we’ll be together</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let your waves crash down on me and take me away</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s it, George!” Dream encouraged, pumping a fist in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughed, “Where’s this energy coming from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just happy.” Dream shrugged, “Who knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The radio continued to play past their duet song, and Dream continued to sing. He performed for George, who happily watched from the passenger seat. Not that many songs had time to pass by before Dream lowered the volume, turning down winding bumpy roads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George examined the scenery outside as Dream pulled in a final road, which turned out to be a long driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path was gravel, grass growing between the rocks that led to a wide expanse of a yard. There was a small house in front of them, but it wasn’t the main attraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the rolling green lawn was some kind of barn that was bigger than the house itself. Around it was a large fenced in area with overgrown plants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Dream stopped the car, and suddenly the air was heavy without the air conditioner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George followed Dream out of the car, taking a deep breath. It was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly is ‘here’?” George asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re staying here.” Dream motioned to the house, “For the time being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nodded. It wasn’t exactly a secret government base, or a high rise penthouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's so hot.” George commented, shielding his eyes from the sun that beat down on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was doing the same, but he had a big smile, “It’s not too bad. There's fans inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had no luggage— no belongings to bring in. It made moving in easy, all Dream did was unlock the door and let George in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George watched the house illuminate as Dream flicked on the light. It was as small inside as it looked from the outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all crammed together in one large room at the entrance. Down the hall there was to be a bathroom, a bedroom, and a closet. Definitely not what George was expecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s kinda cramped…” Dream trailed off, “But it’s just gonna be the two of us, so it should be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The others aren’t coming?” George asked, prying his eyes away from the tiny television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dream sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are, they’re gonna take us somewhere else. Somewhere we can all live together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George hummed in response. He went back to the living room, the monitor sized TV keeping his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream swallowed thickly. He made his way to the bedroom, eyeing the single full sized bed against the wall. Maybe it wouldn’t be a problem…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream could always just sleep on the couch. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha what if there was only one bed? bites lip ahaha then what </p><p>also um HEY thanks for 4k hits what the heck??? u guys are insane we just hit 3k like a couple days ago thank u so much</p><p>i dont really respond to ppl bc i dont know what im supposed to say but plz know i really appreciate every single comment and bookmark note i look thru them all and they make me so happy i love u guys so much thank u for the support &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. settling in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys this is now gonna be 21 chapters! sorry for changing it so often, but im sure u guys dont mind more content lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day rolled to a close with another beautiful sunset of yellow and red. Dream offered George the bed, but he insisted on taking the couch instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need more comfort than I do, Dream,” George argued, “Just take the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just slept in a cramped up car for six hours, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Dream defended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my point exactly! You've been uncomfortable all day, so might as well sleep it off. Just for tonight, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream seemed to think it over, looking at the couch. George was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Just today, though.” Dream sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George celebrated with a smile and a fist pump</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, George “Where are my… um… clothes? Can I get changed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chewed on his lip. He seemed a little nervous, and George gave him a puzzled look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go… Figure that out.” Dream said softly before exiting the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took a seat on the couch. It was cushiony— he sank right in. Definitely comfortable enough to sleep in. He kicked off his sneakers, leaving them by the coffee table full of little trinkets and decorations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole house looked homey. It was really small, but cozy. It almost looked… Lived in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was a nice change from the spotless, perfect places they had made him live before. Made him feel more… real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George pulled his legs up underneath him, relaxing his back into the cushions. The wallpaper was peeling up a bit, flowery patterns worn with age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t much here,” Dream’s voice came closer from the hallway, “But I can go out and buy you some stuff that’ll fit better tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream handed George a pile of folded clothes. A pair of flannel pajama bottoms, a graphic tee with a Nirvana album cover on it, and a fresh pair of boxers. George thanked him, and headed to the bathroom quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom was similar to the living room. There were little rugs on the tile floor, multicolor towels stacked on a shelf, and even a bathrobe on the door. It was comforting, really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George unfolded the shirt first, furrowing his brows at the size. It was at least a size too big. He wouldn’t complain, though. It slid on as soon as the old, plain white tee came off. The pants were the same, a bit big around the waist and very baggy, but the drawstrings helped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They felt very much like… pajamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream waited for him outside the door, leaning against the wall. He snorted when he saw George, feet covered completely by the length of the pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” George said, but he laughed too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so little!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream’s smile was wide, his cheeks pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes, holding his arms out beside him. The shirt hung off his frame like a blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m small, I get it.” George chuckled, shaking his head. He put his arms down finally, “Why is everything so big, anyways? I thought you guys catered to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream cleared his throat, “Well, uh…” He thought for a moment, “I guess this place wasn't… stocked up yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed and nodded, not sure if he was satisfied by that answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it seems like we just stole someone’s house, Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dream made a face, “Of course not. Are you crazy? No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded again, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the couch. Dream left him a fluffed up pillow and a thick blanket folded on the cushion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you say.” George chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sat on the couch, and Dream stayed in the hall, silent for a long minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Dream asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda.” George shrugged, “I don’t need anything right now, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” Dream pushed himself off the wall, crossing the room to George, “If you’re hungry, you have to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do you have any food?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream opened the fridge, which George could see from his seat was empty. The freezer was as well, aside from a couple solid bottles of water. The pantry held an oversized tin of oats that Dream grabbed and showed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… How about some oatmeal?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughed, “Why not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their food was eaten in silence, spoons clanking on the bowls the only sound either of them could hear. Dinner was over as soon as it began, and it left the two of them wanting more— anything with a little more… flavor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, nothing remained, and George settled for washing dishes, trying to avoid soaking his bandages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream left to the room, emerging a couple minutes later in his own set of similar sleepwear. He handed George a knife— one similar to the one he used to slice the other man’s throat back at the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in case.” Dream said, a seriousness in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded, and Dream started to head back inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to try to sleep a bit more.” Dream yawned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. I’ll be quiet.” George replied with a smile, “Goodnight, Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” Dream echoed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A loud bang— a gunshot echoed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then a second one</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>George turned his head to it, gaze fuzzy and dull. His head swam, his heart thumped in his chest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the floor in front of him were two forms, reeling in pain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In his hands he held a gun. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He dropped it, watching it clatter to the floor before turning to a cloud of mist below. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The first figure on the ground turned his gaze up to George. His head hung uncomfortably on an angle off his neck, the vertebrae seemingly broken. There was a gaping hole in his temple that dripped blood down his forehead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>George tried to avert his eyes, but he couldn't. They locked on the second man. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy was familiar— he was a masked soldier from the high rise. He was the one who fought George. The one he…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked like he wanted to say something, but all he did was stare, blue in the face, gasping for a breath. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>George took a step back, shaking. He bumped into something, and whipped his head around. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How many more people are going to die for you, George?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Dream. He stared down on George with a dark look in his eye, frowning. He had on his full set of gear, wielding a pistol similar to the one George had just dropped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t— I-I don’t want anyone to die!” George choked out, but his words fell on deaf ears. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream turned to the side, and George looked past him. Dozens of people laid motionless on the ground, almost in piles as if they were chucked there carelessly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How many more will you kill before it’s your turn?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream held his arm out, gun gripped tightly in his hand. He aimed it up against George’s forehead and squeezed...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sat up in a cold sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped to catch his breath, his heartbeat filling his ears with rushing blood. His fingers were shakily holding onto the blanket as he peeled it back to finally look around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George half expected to see the piles of dead bodies around him, but there was nothing. The fan whirred softly from the corner of the room, moonlight seeping in from the translucent curtains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clock displayed bright green numbers below the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3:17 AM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took a couple deep breaths before swinging his legs off the couch. He was still a little hazy from the dream, but his legs carried him down the dark hallway into Dream’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all dark except for the nightlight that shone in the wall, projecting stars onto the ceiling. It was comforting to watch them twinkle, paired with the soft breathing of Dream in the bed in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George closed the door behind him, and that startled Dream. He sat up immediately, grabbing the pistol off his nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George flinched, dropping the blanket down to the floor with his hands up. Dream squinted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George?” He whispered, dropping the gun back onto the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” George mumbled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I…” George swallowed, “I had… A nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both quiet while George tried to hold back the tears that burned his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I… Stay in here?” George asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Dream took a breath and nodded, starting to stand, “I’ll be out of your way in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George walked up to the bed, picking up his blanket, “No, I meant… I meant with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stared at him for a second, “Yeah. Yeah, of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his legs back in the covers, scooting over to one side of the bed. He patted the other side, and George took a seat. He pulled the comforter over himself, abandoning his blanket on the corner of the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sheets were warm and smelled like Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Dream turned to his side, facing away from George. He must have fallen back asleep, because he got quiet very fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George turned as well, his back to Dream’s Just the warmth of him was soothing enough to drift back into a dreamless sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When George woke, he was boiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air was thick and warm, and he was sweaty. His limbs were scattered around the bed, and his body was stuck in an awkward position. He tried to move, but something resisted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon opening his eyes, George was met with Dream’s sleeping face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes were shut, and he looked so peaceful. He had his arms wrapped around George’s torso, which was halfway on top of his own. Their legs were tangled together, sweaty skin stuck to one another like glue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt his face go red. If he got any hotter, he’d have felt dizzy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were so close… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s breathing was careful and soft, and he looked almost angelic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, if an angel’s hair stuck up in a thousand different directions, that is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tried to seperate them again, but he heard Dream groan in protest, holding him tighter around his waist. It made George’s head spin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream pulled him in tight, pressing George’s body against his side. He ran his fingers up and down George’s back, and George swore it was the best feeling of his life. He sighed and relaxed into the touch, nuzzling his head into Dream’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe a little longer couldn’t hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little longer turned into a lot longer as George drifted into a comfortable sleep once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he woke, he was sad to find the bed empty. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him on the nightstand sat a bright green sticky note with scribbly handwriting on it. He picked it up and read it to the best of his ability, eyes still a bit blurry from sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>George—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Went to get some groceries. Be back by 9. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be ready for training with me after breakfast </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Dream :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY guys :) i have a playlist for this fic now ill put the link here as well as in the first beginning notes of the fic!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4n05BfdKcvoElrIc6BXE35?si=7AkTSQnUQTaVN0c8A4JIIw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream arrived home before he said he would, catching George off guard while he stood in front of the bedroom mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought bag after bag of groceries and other necessities. Everything from bread to shampoo, from toothbrushes to eggs. He even produced a package of a couple plain shirts in George’s size. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the next hour or so putting things away in various places around the house. Vegetables in the fridge, snacks in the pantry, soap next to the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should take some time today and just clean.” George proposed, “I-I mean, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> per se, but it’s… It could use some sprucing up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you just trying to get out of fighting me?” Dream cocked his eyebrow as he placed a stick of butter in a small dish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” George drew out the word a little too long, “We don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can.” Dream looked around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like there was dirt caked on the floor or dust all over, but it was just all so… dull. It could definitely benefit from a nice deep clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” George motioned behind him, “Should I bring the bleach back from the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded, and George ran to gather all the cleaning supplies he had just put away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the morning consisted of tidying up. George would ask where to put stuff, Dream would yell at him and tell him to do whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started in the kitchen, scrubbing the tile until it shined under their feet. The living room was vacuumed, and the tables were dusted. It didn’t take long before the house started to smell like fresh chemicals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man,” Dream laughed, motioning for George to come to him, “You gotta see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George leaned the vacuum up against the wall before jogging over to Dream’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Dream’s hands was the clunky old thing, yellowed by age. He turned it all around before presenting it to George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its… A radio?” George asked, examining the knobs, “Does it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugged, “Dunno. Try it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George twisted the volume knob until it clicked, erupting into the quiet room with half static half radio host voice. He cringed away and lowered the volume, and Dream snaked his hand around the device to grab it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little more fiddling with knobs and the station got clearer. Dream smiled, placing the box down on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we have something to listen to,” He said, picking up the rag he had abandoned on the shelf, “Besides each other, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you don’t like listening to me?” George feigned a frown, looking away from Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stumbled over his words, placing an apologetic hand on George’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t… I meant… I didn’t say I don’t like h-hearing you, I just…” Dream spoke too fast for his mouth to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George pushed his hand away, not able to contain his laughter anymore, “I’m playing with you.” He covered his mouth to hide his smile, “I know you’d never get tired of my voice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stood still, gaping for a moment before shaking himself out literally. He shot a look at George, who just laughed more. Dream finally softened, smiling back at George’s amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George escaped back into the bedroom, humming to the music while he untangled the vacuum’s wires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George held the cable in one hand while running the vacuum around the carpet by the door, straining to stretch the machine to the far corner of the room. A sharp tug knocked the nightstand off balance, the contents on top teetering off the edge with a clatter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” George cursed, watching everything fall off one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He launched himself to catch the lamp just in time, but in his attempt, managed to run the still sucking vacuum over a bunch of junk that fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream ran in, unplugging the machine from the wall. It whirred to a stop, clanking noises slowing down inside. George sighed, leaning the lamp back in place and fixing the cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both averted their attention to the floor, and George lifted the heavy vacuum up, relieved to find that most everything was still intact. The only thing that was missing was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George glanced in the machine’s brushes and sure enough, the gold chain was tightly wrapped in the bristles. He quickly dug his fingers inside, untangling it slowly and easily as to not do more damage than he already did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream moved to help clean up the mess on the floor, positioning things back in their places on the table. His eye caught a picture frame, and he took it into his hands gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glass had a small crack in the corner, but it wasn’t too bad. George glanced at Dream, watching him trace his fingers over the figures in the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” George asked, craning his neck to see, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was brought out of his thoughts to glance at George, “Oh, it’s nothing, really.” He cleared his throat, “Just a dumb, old picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Picture of what?” George persisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tilted the frame to George. He examined the scene— a grainy photo of a bunch of kids taken in some grassy field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One was smiling at the camera, holding a thick slice of watermelon. Another had a hand on the fruit, pulling it close to himself with a wide mouth, as if he was going to take a bite before he got caught on camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the kids were farther in the distance, blurrier as they ran through a sprinkler nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled, turning back to Dream, “Cute. Who is it? Do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Dream trailed off, returning to watch the photo as if he was afraid it might disappear if he stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the frame around and pointed to the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one’s me.” The boy with the watermelon and dopey grin, “And that’s Sap.” The watermelon thief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes widened and he grabbed the picture, staring over the features and comparing them to Dream’s current face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” George laughed, “You were so small! Look how cute you were— and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh my god!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “We were best friends for a long time. When I went away to secret service training, I didn’t tell him.” Dream paused, taking a second to laugh, “Somehow, he tracked me down anyway. Figured out where I was and signed himself up. I was surprised he got in, honestly, but he’s proven himself since then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats… Thats crazy, Dream.” George scoffed in disbelief, “I can’t believe you still have this after all those years. Do the others know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dream sighed, “Nobody does. We would’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been allowed on the same mission if anyone knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s insane.” George smiled wider, handing it back to Dream, “So what, do you just carry that around with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just found it here last night.” Dream confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George drew his brows together, losing focus and grip on the metal chain in his fingers. He cursed softly before grabbing onto the necklace again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you just ‘found it’ here?” George asked, “I thought this was a place you guys set aside for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it’s a long story.” Dream took a deep breath and set the photo down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got nothing but time.” George shrugged, motioning to his hand that was palm deep in the vacuum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or… Actually, it’s not really…” Dream looked away, “But it’s gonna spark a lot of questions, probably. Questions that I… Don’t want to address right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I won’t ask anything.” George replied, “Dream, I want to know. I promise I won’t make you uncomfortable with questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed again, long and quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is… my house. Well, technically my parent’s house.” Dream seemed to cringe, as if waiting for a barrage of words from George, “This was supposed to be a last resort type of place for us to go to. The situation we had wasn’t one of those cases, but this was the only place I knew how to get to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why it wasn’t prepared when we got here.” George stated softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded, then continued, “We’ve hired people to check up on the place and clean every once in a while, but this is the first time anyone other than my family has lived here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was quiet. Dream was right, it did leave him with a lot of questions. Questions like ‘where are your parents now?’ and ‘why here of all places?’, but George remained silent. Dream did as well, letting the soft pop from the kitchen filter through the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… have anything to say?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… Yeah. A lot, actually.” George said, “But I can save it for when you want to talk more. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Dream prodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, there is one thing…” George cleared his throat, “If people haven’t been here for a while… how old was that oatmeal we ate last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, relief flowing through his veins, “Oh, god only knows. It wasn’t moldy, though, so that's a plus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your idea of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plus?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> George laughed loudly, putting his head down, “Oh my god, I might just get sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft snap, the necklace popped free from the machine. It was broken, the chain ripped apart in one area, and the locket was dented, half lifted open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George scrunched up his face at it in his hands, sighing. Dream took it from him, examining it himself. George watched him expectantly, waiting for a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Can you fix it or something?” George asked, a twinge of sadness in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I don’t think so,” Dream furrowed his brow, “But I think you’re gonna wanna see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream lowered his hands to George, who watched him flick open the lid of the locket. Inside was the opposite of the exterior, nicely polished and brand new. The contents of the jewelry made George gasp, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nestled directly in the middle of the small oval sat a bright blue microchip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> George emptied the locket onto his palm, and out fell a small piece of paper as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the metal fall to the nightstand as he unwrapped the paper. Dream craned his neck to read with him. Written in tiny, tiny handwriting was a letter to George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our George,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time you’ve opened this, we will have already passed on. I’m sure by now your bodyguards will have introduced themselves to you as well, and they can help you with the following steps towards our family fortune. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This chip is a storage device. It holds much of the most important information about our family, including where and how to acquire your inheritance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You may have many questions, and that is alright. Ask your protectors, as they know all we do and more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We love you more than you could know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was left speechless. His mouth was agape as he read and reread the note over and over again. Dream had to pry it from his fingers to get a better look at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Dream muttered, then glanced at the little chip in George’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did… Did you know?” George asked, voice small, “Did you know about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dream met his gaze, “T-They said they’d tell us how to help you but they… Didn’t get the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George ran his fingers over the shiny blue piece of plastic and metal in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to look at it?” Dream asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t… I don’t know.” George breathed heavily, “I don’t know if I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dream put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look away from the microchip, “It’s okay. We don’t have to do it right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nodded softly, breathing deeply to try to steady his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This little thing, he thought, This piece of plastic is what’s been costing people’s lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can check it out later. George— George, look at me,” Dream pried his eyes away from it again, holding George’s face in one of his hands, “Take a deep breath. We’ll go finish cleaning, have something to eat, and then relax for a bit, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we can look later.” Dream picked up the microchip from his hand and placed it back inside the locket, “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the locket was stuffed hastily into the drawer to be forgotten about for the time being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream brought George and the vacuum out to the kitchen where music still played. He packed away some of the cleaning supplies and opened the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George began to loosen up a little, smiling at the table with Dream as they ate and made small talk. Though, all he could think about was that dreaded blue device. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EPIC im excited to finally have the end of this fic planned :) it means i can focus on getting out longer chapters without worrying about chapter count! im sure u may have noticed that the chaps are a little longer now lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy heck thank u for 5k :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George slept by himself that night in the room. Dream went out early in the morning. The only reason George found out was because he slammed the door a little too hard when he came home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George stumbled into the kitchen bleary eyed, shirt so big it covered him like a dress. He yawned, and Dream laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you?” George slurred his speech. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just out,” Dream smiled fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed and stretched his arms up, shirt lifting to reveal the bottoms of his boxers. Dream felt his cheeks dust with pink, and he looked away briefly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, “I got you something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George dragged his feet over to the front door before resting his forehead on Dream’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” Dream stared down at him, placing a hand on the back of his head, “Hey there. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’tired.” George was muffled by Dream’s hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, if I was an intruder, you’d have died by now.” Dream joked, “You need to work on waking up, man.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not funny.” George groaned, but Dream felt his smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream ran his fingers through his hair for a moment longer before squeezing the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Get up now.” Dream laughed, “I gor breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George made a noise when Dream removed his hand, standing up straight finally. He rubbed his eyes and squinted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That felt nice.” George mumbled, dragging himself to the dining room table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream unpacked a brown paper bag, tossing a wrapped sandwich George’s way. George unwrapped it, not bothering to inspect the contents before chomping down. Dream approached George and grabbed hold of his wrist lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George stared at Dream’s fingers. They were warm and soft, holding him delicately. He hoped he couldn’t feel his heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream tied a string around George’s arm loosely. He retracted his hand soon after, leaving George cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we match!” Dream had a childlike smile on his face as he sat across from George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George twisted around the string to get a better look at it. It was a thin, colorful bracelet with threads of blue and green tied together tightly in a striped pattern. In the middle, the word Dream was sewn in white. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of George’s lips twitched upward. Dream held out his own arm, which had a similar bracelet. His had the letter G sewn into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is mine </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dream’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yours just </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘G’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” George asked, taking Dream’s hand into his own to look at it closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were just initials.” Dream chuckled, “Or inspirational words like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘hope’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘peace’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘dream’?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George raised his brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘dream’.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream repeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice.” George thumbed at the word on his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sentimental. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I’d get them while I was out.” Dream began to eat his own sandwich, “They looked cool. Plus, I feel like I owe you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you owe me? For what?” George laughed through a mouthful of egg and toast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno. Just feel like it.” Dream shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George didn’t reply, just continuing to chew through his sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the day while the sun was hot in the sky, Dream took George outside for training. George panted and sweat through his clothes over the course of the couple hours, but he kept pushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Training with Dream was a whole different experience. When Sapnap was his coach, he was all about action. He taught by doing, by moving George’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream taught with his words. Every move he explained in great detail, demonstrating with his mouth what George needed to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he gave many, many praises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job!” Dream would shout when he landed a strong kick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice!” He’d compliment at a quick dodge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing great!” His words motivated George while he ran repetitive drills. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was something George could get used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I put extra marshmallows like you asked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream extended a mug to George’s hands. It was full to the brim with warm hot chocolate, marshmallows, and whipped cream. Somewhat of a splurge after a good day of practice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” George accepted the cup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream took his seat next to George on the couch. They had soon found out the television service didn’t work, so the only sound they had to accompany them was the low, static radio playing old jazz from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was long gone, leaving the house veiled in shadow with small lamps scattered around bringing spots of warm light. They sat together on the couch, sipping at their warm drinks quietly in the dim side table light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Still want to know about this place?” Dream asked softly, placing his hand empty mug on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” George answered simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my parent’s place. I lived here up until I was… Fifteen, maybe. I had an air mattress I slept on in their room.” Dream laughed softly at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tried to imagine a teenage Dream. Lanky and rebellious, rocking a Nirvana shirt and flannel pants to bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They died when I was young.” Dream continued, sighing, “I didn’t know what to do or where to go, so I did what I thought was the best. I ran away from here. I didn’t want to get picked up by social services, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed, “I’m sorry about your parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay,” Dream smiled, but it seemed sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream kept telling his story, “I spent most of my time running from cops and stuff. You have no idea how much of a red alert it was to them to have a fifteen year old running around homeless.” He paused again, “Some… Bad people found me, said they could find use for me. I ended up doing a lot of… well, a lot of… morally incorrect things. Got caught by the FBI at one point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The FBI?” George raised a brow, “You’re so important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, George.” Dream scoffed, “They saw I had a lot of untapped potential and offered me training and a job. That's about it, honestly. Sap found me— god only knows how— and the rest is history.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” George commented. He didn’t know what else to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any… other questions..?” Dream asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can I..?” George started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just ask. If there’s anything off limits, I just won’t answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool…” George thought for a bit, “Do you only know Sapnap from your childhood? Or did you know any others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just him. Bad was in my training class, but that’s it. I only met Karl and Q when we got assigned to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When were you… assigned to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Four years ago? Maybe five by now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nodded. George let out a breath. He leaned his head back on the couch, leaving his mug next to Dream’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your real name?” George asked, turning his head to look at Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream glanced away, “I-I don’t know if I should…” His words trailed off into silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” George reassured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Clay.” Dream replied quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt his cheeks flush. He hoped the dim light hid it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it.” George smiled, “I don’t think I can ever get used to it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now those, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t tell you.” Dream laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George watched Dream’s shoulders move as he exhaled, the way his hair bobbed up and down. He took a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me all this? Why now?” George blurted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Dream answered honestly, “I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream turned his body to face George, “Why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was George’s turn to shrug, lifting his head up straight to stare back at Dream’s bright eyes. They bore holes through him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, don’t look at me like that.” George sighed, covering his red face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Dream moved closer, placing a hand on George’s wrist softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’m your world.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took in a sharp breath. He could cry, really. The butterflies in his stomach were already crying, themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream.” George whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Dream’s reply was breathy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me feel… so many things. ” George steadied his breathing, letting his hand rest in Dream’s, “You make me feel strong. I look at you, and you look back at me with a fire I didn’t even know someone could have inside of them. Everything about you makes me want to do better… to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George,” Dream spoke, “You make me feel weak.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nodded slowly, “When you look at me, when you talk to me. Even just being around you, George. You make me feel like I can be vulnerable. Like I can let down my guard for once… a-and just enjoy your company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George turned his hand around to lace their fingers together. He felt sparks fly up his spine at Dream’s warm touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any questions for me?” George asked, watching the small smile form on Dream’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I?” Dream stared at their hands, rubbing his thumb over George’s skin, “I don’t know. Do you have any secrets you want to share?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George thought, “I don’t think anything’s secret anymore.” He let out a laugh, “If you’ve been keeping tabs on me, you probably know everything already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Dream shook his head, “I don’t know what you think about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took a moment. There really wasn't much he could share with Dream at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a dream about you once.” George regretted the words as soon as they came from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got flashes of warm skin against skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Dream seemed interested, “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weight of him on top of him, lips burning kisses onto already searing skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Touch me more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t really remember,” George lied, and Dream made a noise of disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were… training, I think.” George continued, “You pinned me and I couldn’t get up…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Then I woke up.” George stammered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream seemed satisfied with the story, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had dreams about you.” Dream added, “But they were mostly just… me protecting you ‘n stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed. Any more of this, and he was sure this crush would never go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything… Anything else?” Dream asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re beautiful.” George blurted, mentally cursing himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “So are you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s face was burning, but he could see Dream’s cheeks getting red as well. He soaked in his features, watching Dream do the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes flicked to George’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt like putty in his hands. He watched Dream’s mouth with lidded eyes, nodding in response. Dream rested his hand on George’s cheek and leaned forwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, their lips met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aHahah love u guys :) strap in bc its nothing but a big ol spiral from here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys happy easter </p>
<p>um. enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kiss was short and soft, just barely a touch. But after George pressed their lips back together, it quickly escalated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream held onto George’s face with both of his hands, leaving George to freely let his own hands wander down Dream’s sides and shoulders. Their single kiss turned into countless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was the first to part his lips, desperately seeking the warmth of Dream’s tongue. Dream obliged, letting their mouths slick together heavily. He tasted sweet, like chocolate and cream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every touch was exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream brought his hands down to George’s hips, catching him off guard with a gasp. He lifted George without struggle and rested him on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George parted their mouths, panting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Dream…” He whined, and Dream stared at him dangerously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George.” Dream replied, thumbs rubbing circles on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know if…” George’s breathing was shaky, catching in his throat, “I— we’re… w-we’re going so fast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go slow.” Dream let a smirk grow on his face, burying his nose in George’s neck to pepper it with kisses, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Georgie,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can show you how slow I can go—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no!” George said sharply, biting his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream pulled away fast. He gave George a confused look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Dream said softly, not taking his eyes off George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s not you, I’m just…” George breathed out a laugh, rolling his head back, “I think I want this too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so bad about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want it to change anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I… Stay here?” George asked, “Just to be close to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nodded, opening his arms wide. George leaned forwards and sighed, melding into Dream’s warm torso. Dream wrapped his arms around George, rubbing his back softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” George mumbled into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize.” Dream whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” George repeated, softer this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George remained in Dream’s arms for an eternity, feeling each other’s slow breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to.” George finally said, “But… Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Dream consoled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed into Dream’s chest, bringing his head back up again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I just didn’t expect this to ever happen.” George laughed weakly, “And now it’s happening, and I-I don’t… I didn’t have any time to… Process.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s head was swimming. Dream’s hands on his sides didn’t help, just fueled the painfully obvious bulge in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do anything.” Dream said simply, “I won’t push you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to push me.” George whispered, and turned his eyes away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laced a hand through George’s hair, sliding it down to rest on his cheek. George pressed against the touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to kiss you?” Dream spoke softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” George’s voice was barely audible, “J-Just… for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiled and leaned in, placing a soft, slow kiss to George’s lips, similar to the first one. He pulled away completely to gauge George’s reaction before connecting them again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed lip locked for a moment, George’s slow breathing becoming more relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, I-I think I… I think I’m in love with you.” Dream whispered the words against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was dizzy. His head was full and his heart pounded. What was he supposed to say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Me too’?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you too’..?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream took his silence in and his lips turned into a small smile, “You don’t have to say it back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George buried his face again on Dream’s neck with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is overwhelming.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” George repeated himself from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Dream warned simply, “Nothing to apologize for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream went back to his calming back rubs, helping George relax his tension. The silence was deafening between the two.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp noise caught both of their attention, turning them both to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tires on a gravel path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George shot up, leaving Dream’s lap. Dream did as well, wrapping his hand around the gun he rested on the table. Suspense hung in the air as they listened to a group of quiet footsteps approach the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment before there was a harsh knock on the door. Dream slowly stepped towards it, keeping George safely tucked behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’re still here.” A whisper came through the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they’re here— you think they were gonna answer a knock on the door in the middle of the night, dumbass?” Another voice, a bit deeper, but familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you almost done with the lock yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fucking trying! It would be a lot easier if you'd shut the hell up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George furrowed his brow, then glanced at the softly jiggling doorknob. Dream didn't seem fazed, keeping the gun aimed directly at the peephole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another second and the knob twisted and clicked, the door screeching on its hinges as it swung open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two guns and a flashlight were pointed their way, and George lifted his hands in surrender— something he’s grown accustomed to recently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once George’s eyes adjusted to the light, he was able to get a look at the people outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Bad, Q, Sapnap, and Karl dressed in all black, sporting their full gear just like he saw them in when they had to run away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait…” George came out from hiding behind Dream, “Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you guys?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four lowered their weapons, faces lighting up when they saw George emerge. Dream didn’t, however, and held an arm out to block George from running to their teammates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay back.” Dream murmured, “You need to be careful. You don’t know if they’ve been turned against us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turned against you?” Q scoffed, “I think you have it the wrong way, buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a point.” Karl continued, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who took him from us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twice.” Sapnap spat, glaring down the barrel of Dream’s pistol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just protecting him.” Dream defended, voice steady and dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Was your little trip to the city to protect him, too?” Sapnap’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream grimaced, taking a couple steps backwards as Sapnap pushed his way through the others to reach Dream. He pulled George along with him until they reached the kitchen counter, backs up against it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others followed Sapnap in, sweeping the house quickly with drawn weapons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea how far and wide we searched for you, Dream.” Sapnap’s voice was growing in anger, “We thought they </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The both of you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn’t falter, “If you think I’d let some </span>
  <em>
    <span>pawn</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the syndicate lay a finger on George.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our priority is keeping him alive and safe.” Sapnap said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s exactly what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By kidnapping him? By bringing him to this place in the middle of nowhere so you two can live some domestic little life together? By completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoning</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only other people who can protect him?” Sapnap started to yell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that your idea of keeping him safe?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s face was bright red. His eyes drilled through Sapnap’s, brows knit together tightly. George could see Dream biting his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Dream pushed forwards off the counter, knocking Sapnap across the side of the head with the butt of his gun. Sapnap reeled back in pain, and everyone turned to look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You son of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sapnap shouted, a thin line of blood trickling down the side of his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream glanced at George apologetically, then turned his eyes back to Sapnap. While he was distracted, Dream threw a punch at Sapnap’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George jumped, hearing Dream’s fist connect with Sapnap’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” George called for him, but Dream didn’t listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued his barrage of punches, Sapnap defending himself with his arms up. Each fist connected with Sapnap’s forearms with a low </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” George yelled louder, “Stop it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s attention was caught by George’s distressed voice. He let up, fists unclenching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George began to step towards Dream, but Q jumped in, holding him back by the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, I—“ Dream was cut off by a hard jab to the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took in a sharp breath, pulling against Q’s grip, “Stop! Stop it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap got Dream to the ground, pinning him against the tile. He held Dream’s arms tightly with his knees, Dream struggling under his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George struggled too, his arms held behind his back tightly by Q. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Q called to Bad and Karl, “We’re taking him back home. And you, Dream, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to see him again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can't do that!” Dream’s voice was strained, his breathing hard and fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did this to yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed defeatedly as Q escorted him closer and closer to the door. He tried to dig his heels into the floor, but he was no match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, George caught a glimpse of something in the window. His head whipped around, and he was just in time to see the shadow of a head duck below the frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly took count of everyone in the room. Bad, Dream, Sapnap, Q, Karl… Everyone was accounted for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys.” George tried to get their attention, yelling when they ignored him the first time “Guys! There's someone outside!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one, George.” Q said from behind him, “We’re not gonna fall for one of you and Dream’s schemes to run away again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lying!” George said desperately, trying to wiggle himself free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream craned his neck to try to look through the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, spare the theatrics.” Karl put a hand on George’s shoulder, “This is for your own good. Pretty soon, you'll be back in a secure facility with everything you could hope for—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the glass shattered in the kitchen. A shot was fired through the newly broken window, and before George could process what had happened, Q stumbled backwards, dropping to the floor as he let go of George’s restraints. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George turned quickly to see a puddle of blood forming around Q’s shoulder where he laid motionless. Karl knelt, quickly beginning to strip the arm of Q’s shirt off to locate the bullet wound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could manage to find it, another shot was fired, a softer </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoing. Karl winced, turning to his own arm. Lodged in it was a little silver tube with a red fuzzy bit at the end, which Karl quickly pulled from his body. On the end that was lodged inside him was a long, thick needle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Karl cursed under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl looked like he wanted to get up and alert the others, but his knees failed him, and he slumped over, resting next to Q’s growing puddle of blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George watched, frozen, as Bad was hit with the same fuzzy bullet and fell over, then Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s body laid on top of Dream, who struggled to roll his dead weight off of him. George started to run towards him, started to help him move Sapnap, when he felt Dream’s body go limp as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George backed up, limbs shaking in fear. His ears were full of the sound of rushing blood, his heart beating in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the window emerged a man in a mask, long, dark hair pulled back away from his face. He hopped over the windowsill with ease, glass crackling under his boots as he slowly made his way to George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George walked back, tripping over Karl’s body and falling on his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man came closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George scrambled to try to get on his feet, but the man towered over him, a heavy boot stomping on his previously wounded hand to hold him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing personal.” He said with a deep, monotonous voice as he raised a long barreled gun to George, “Except it entirely is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, George felt a sharp pain in his arm and his vision went blurry. He felt his body go numb, and before he knew it, he passed out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HA sike i said this chapter would take a while but i LIED its out now haha </p>
<p>today sucked so as soon as i got home i banged out this chapter in one sitting. it took a fuck ton of research for no goddamn reason but it seemed to turn out pretty good imo :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karl was the first to come to, gasping for air as he rolled himself over with tired, motionless limbs. He desperately moved his muscles and tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally rolled over to attempt to stand up, he felt his hand splash in some sticky liquid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straining to look at it in the darkness, he squinted at his wet hand. It was dark, and he made the connection right away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Q’s blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hovered over Q, listening for breathing sounds from his mouth. They were weak, shallow breaths, but they were there— and that was good enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl knew he needed to act fast— he had no idea how long he was out for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued where he left off, ripping the side of Q’s shirt open. He used the strips of material to form a makeshift tourniquet that wrapped tightly right above the bullet wound in his bicep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bleeding had slowed down quite a lot more after the cloth was applied, and Karl glanced around at the others on the ground. Karl hoisted himself up onto his feet, feeling much more alert now that the drug had worn off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how long everyone else would be down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl grabbed the flashlight that was abandoned on the floor when he had been knocked out, and shone the light on Q’s body. He was lying on his back in a pool of dark blood, chest rising and falling very slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the opposite side of the room, he heard shuffling, then a soft groan. Upon shining the light towards the sounds, he saw Bad’s head peek over the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl?” Bad’s voice was raspy, but concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad!” Karl hurried over to him, assessing his damages as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad had a dart stuck in his shoulder, which Karl pulled out quickly. He squinted in the bright light and rubbed his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Bad asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know! George was talking about someone in the window and then… Then all of a sudden, we were all tranqued, a-and Q was shot!” Karl said frantically, “He's losing blood and I have no idea how long it’s been. What do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is George?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Whoever he saw… must have taken him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad sighed, then winced as he got to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we do anything for Q?” Karl asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Bad looked around, “Did you cut off the—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did a tourniquet. I don’t know what else to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get the medkit from the car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad steadied himself as he walked out the front door and to the van. Karl stayed by Q’s side, checking on the wound and his breathing often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bad returned, he was already pulling tubes out of a suitcase sized box, ripping open alcohol wipes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What blood type are you?” Bad asked hastily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O neg. Why?” Karl furrowed his brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We’re gonna have to do a transfusion.” Bad set the case down, then pulled on a pair of gloves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Isn’t that gonna take too long?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to pull blood from one of your arteries directly to his veins.” Bad motioned for him to take a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, and Karl obliged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl’s eyes widened. “Is that gonna work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It should.” Bad nodded, affixing needles to the thin tube, “They taught this in my med class, but I never thought I'd have to use this in the field. I guess there's a first for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not very comforting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Can I see your wrist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl handed over his hand, wincing at the coldness of the alcohol pad on his skin. Bad squeezed at his arm, watching a vein pop up slightly at the pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is gonna hurt a little.” Bad smiled apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The needle was thick and bulged in Karl’s thin skin by his hand as it entered his artery. He winced in pain as he watched the tube fill itself steadily with bright red blood. Bad placed a thin piece of tape over the wound before bending down to Q. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad worked fast to avoid spilling blood through the other end of the tube. He grabbed Q’s unwounded arm and located a vein, then pressed the needle in as soon as Karl’s blood reached it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it.” Bad smiled proudly at his work, “Just leave your arm up and let gravity do it’s thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This sucks.” Karl poked at his arm, “How long is this gonna take?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad’s face fell, “Until we can get him to a hospital, you’re gonna have to keep giving him blood. Here, I’ll get you something to drink. Don’t want you to pass out again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad raided the refrigerator, grabbing a cold bottle of water for Karl. When he returned, he saw the Sapnap and Dream start to writhe around, still stuck in the position they were in before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off… You fucking oaf.” Dream mumbled, using as much of his strength as he could to push on Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up.” Sapnap replied to him, sitting up slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad ran to their aid, helping them pluck the darts from their bodies. He then helped Sapnap to his feet, followed by Dream. They stood awkwardly for a long moment, balancing on their heavy limbs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he felt stable enough, Dream scowled at Sapnap, “What is your problem?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem?!” Sapnap yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! If you weren’t so caught up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe George would still be here, but he’s not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You started this fight, Dream!” Sapnap looked about ready to start punching again until Bad stood between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have other things to worry about right now!” He yelled, and both of them stared, “More important things!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s gaze fell to Q on the ground, then the blood that surrounded him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Dream took a sharp breath in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he gonna be okay?” Sapnap asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be, but he needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible.” Bad explained, “I know that George is our top priority, but we have no way to find him right now. Whether or not we were in this difficult position, we’d still need time to regroup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream and Sapnap nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll carry him out to the van.” Sapnap offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll take Karl and Q to the hospital, and you two…” Bad sighed, “Stop acting like children, for goodness sake. I get that Dream has done some bad things, but there's no reason for either of you to be at each other’s throats. We’re all on the same team still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded and muttered in acknowledgement before crouching next to Q and hoisting him up in his arms, careful to not jostle his wound or the tube too much. Karl followed him slowly to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was left in the house with Bad, staring down at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream.” Bad started, not waiting for Dream to look up, “Your intentions are good. I know you— I’ve known you for a long time. You’re a good person, we all know you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream hummed, brows raising a little, though his eyes remained fixed downwards. Bad continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell you love him. George, I mean. Since meeting him, it’s like he's brought out the best and also the worst in you. You care about him enough to go to the ends of the world for him— </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> true love. Even though it may go against regulations and protocol.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes… You have to break rules to do what’s right.” Dream said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. And what I’m doing now is breaking all kinds of rules.” Bad sighed, putting both hands on Dream’s shoulders. Dream looked up finally, matching his gaze with watery eyes, “Go get him. If anyone can find him, I know it’s you. Go get your George back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emotion swelled up in Dream’s chest. Built up anger and frustration, as well as fear, with a lingering sense of pride. It was overwhelming, and caused his eyes to bubble over, tears streaking down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Dream’s voice cracked, “I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOOM :) im excited for this story to start comin to a close soon bc i have MANY ideas for future projects but i want to put my full effort into this one first :D</p>
<p>also i know how worried u guys get when stuff happens to the other bodyguards, so i figured this chapter would be nice to give u a little bit of relaxation knowing theyll actually go to the hospital and get treated lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. the syndicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaha syndicate go brr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lights were blurrily passing by George’s vision, making him dizzier than he already was. Bright flashes of streetlamps and the steady hum of a motor churned his stomach. As he began to wake up, he became more and more aware of how uncomfortable he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s head pounded as he sat on the cold floor of the back of a dimly lit van, facing the back doors. There was a piece of thick, vinyl smelling tape stuck across his mouth, limiting his breathing capacity. His hands were tied tightly across his back. His ankles were tied as well, but they were much looser, tied with enough slack for him to walk. And what the hell— they didn’t even have the decency to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoes</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him before dragging him away?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tried to use his training, formulating plans in his mind as his heart raced. He settled on trying to undo his foot bindings, but as soon as he shifted, he was proposed another threat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another man sat behind him with the cool metal of a gun pressed to his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt his panic begin to rise, and he squirmed slightly. The man grabbed the rope around  his wrists and tugged him hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving, Georgie.” The pet name stung George through the man’s thick accent, “You’re only making it more difficult for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tried to speak, but the tape muffled his words before he could even try. He struggled to get his tongue through his lips, cringing at the disgusting taste of the adhesive. He worked as fast as he could, loosening its grip on his face with his spit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer?” The accented voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too much farther.” A more familiar, monotonous voice answered. It sent shivers down George’s spine, “Why? Bored already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man behind George laughed, “No, but this little prick is awake now, and I’m sure he’ll start causing trouble as soon as he’s conscious enough. No offense, Georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took full offense. He wished he had his arms free— he’d show this guy who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>a prick… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook the thought out of his head. George knew he needed to keep his mind clear to be able to pull this off. He only had one shot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a copious amount of saliva had built up on the tape, he felt it slowly peel off his face. He took a deep breath, hoping to god the van was dark enough that his captors wouldn't see the strip hanging off his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only one chance…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George mustered up his strength, readying his thighs to launch himself upwards. He took a quick breath before executing his plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shot his body forwards with his toes, getting into an upright position. He managed a wide step forwards before the rope around his ankles tightened, sending him face first into the hard metal ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s head throbbed, and he swore he saw stars when he hit the floor. He cried out in pain, feeling his pounding heartbeat in his skull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought there was at least a chance you’d stay peaceful.” The accent said in a teasing voice as it got closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was hoisted up by his arms from the back, then slammed back down in a sitting position. This time, he was facing the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had pale blond hair and a face mask on, but George recognized him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit… What was his name..? Zeph… Zephyr…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil! What’s the problem back there?” The man called from the front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing.” Phil replied, eyeing George with a cold stare, “He’s just acting up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, make him stop. I don’t want anyone to get suspicious of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudly banging van </span>
  </em>
  <span>barreling down the highway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George put two and two together. Those weird names from the files must have been code names. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil had noticed the tape by now, ripping the last bits of it off George’s cheek with a disgusted look on his face when he saw the saliva dripping from George’s lips. He reached to grab the roll, stretching out a new slice for George’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George breathed heavily, fear filling his chest again. He shook his head and did his best to back up from Phil’s reach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no! No!” George yelled frantically, voice cracking at the sheer volume he tried to produce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, now.” Phil seemed to be getting agitated as he followed George’s writhing body slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wiggled himself to one of the walls and threw himself against the metal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Somebody help!” George screamed as he banged his shoulder against the wall over and over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil! Shut him up, please!” The driver scolded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil glared at George, and all George could do was keep trying. He screamed more, louder, longer— anything he could to hopefully catch the ear of passing cars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud clatter was heard, and George looked towards the noise. Phil had slammed his gun against the side of the van. George was silent for a moment, breathing heavy as Phil came closer, aiming the pistol to George.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the trigger, and George braced himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was deafening, From such a close range, George was sure he was a goner. He squeezed his eyes shut and soon his hearing was filled with ringing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George cracked his eyes open slowly, and Phil was right above him, a menacing look in his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep yelling,” He spat through gritted teeth, bringing the hot metal to lean against George’s forehead, “And the next one goes through your fucking eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George swallowed thickly, wincing at the intense heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please.” George whispered, voice hoarse, “Please, I-I… I don’t even know what you want from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil holstered his gun, dragging George back to sit behind the driver’s seat. He sat him down and picked up the thick roll of tape again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know damn well what we want.” Phil scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed, trying to think of a way out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, yes, but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George thought back to his locket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The microchip. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Dream had never looked at it yet. Nobody knew how to access the money still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even… I don’t even know h-how to get my family’s money.” George stumbled over his words as he tried to get them out, “I-I… They never told me, nobody did. I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything—</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, no, please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil grabbed his face tightly, slapping a new piece of tape over his mouth. George struggled, but Phil held him steady. A second piece was placed on top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know.” Phil mumbled, “We know you’re clueless about everything. We don’t need you for your knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George stopped his struggle, furrowing his brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What else would they need him for?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re our leverage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s eyes widened, and his mind went to his bodyguards. They were the ones who were really in danger here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you get it now.” Phil laughed, “We know they care for you— they’re assigned to you, after all. I know at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them cares for you enough to come. Right, Techno?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The driver, Techno, chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he would.” Techno said, amused, “The way he looked at you— put you in his lap. It would be embarrassing if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> come to your rescue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s, like, completely in love with you.” Phil added with a snarky smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt his face warm up. He looked away, not bothering to hide his embarassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil laughed, “And so are you! Ha!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man,” Techno laughed as well, “If you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love, he’s bound to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wished he could curl up and go back to sleep. That was, until Phil began to speak again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer we got?” Phil asked again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno hummed, “I changed our route. That stray gunshot might have attracted attention. An hour, maybe two?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Phil sighed, rummaging through the center console, “I’ll just put him out for a little longer. Who knows if he’ll get brain damage from banging his head on walls before we get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil emerged with a thin needle, and George’s heart sank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d apologize, Georgie, but we both know I don’t mean it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the needle pierced his bicep, and his vision went blurry again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello guys we r almost at 7k hits and that is wild to me what the heck guys thank u so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY sorry if this took a while to upload ive been workin on it a lot AND ive started two more fics for yall coming vv soon :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After waving Bad, Karl and Q goodbye, Dream hurried inside and whipped open the laptop Karl left behind. He tapped away at the keyboard loudly, barely taking any breaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell would you know that? They could be anywhere by now.” Sapnap argued, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave him a bracelet.” Dream explained, thinking about the little threads woven together, “It’s got a tracker in it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s smart.” Sapnap commented, “Surprised you came up with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream ignored him, rolling his eyes as he tried to connect to the tracking device… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft ping on the monitor that caught both of their attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got him.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>George rose with a start, brain feeling like mush in his skull. His surroundings swayed in his vision, and his body didn't seem to want to cooperate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The van came to a halt, jolting the passengers with a sharp break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it.” Phil warned, glaring at the driver’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil stood and opened the back doors of the van, peering out at the sunrise. Shades of orange and yellow came through, but George didn’t find them beautiful. They only made his stomach churn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we wait.” Phil sighed, taking a seat out the back of the vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you wanna leave the doors open? What if little Georgie wanders out?” Techno asked as he exited the car himself, sitting next to Phil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon.” Phil laughed softly, “I gave him more than just the tranq. Plus, I’m not sure if he knows yet, but I think he’s got a broken leg.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All that banging around, I’m surprised he doesn’t have a broken </span>
  <em>
    <span>skull</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Techno added, and they both laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, and run away, and go back to Dream and the others. He couldn’t feel the pain of the broken leg, but he could feel the bone move and grind abnormally. It made him want to cry even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hot tears pricked against his eyelids as he breathed heavily through his nose. He begged, prayed for someone to find him. He hoped that someway, somehow, Dream would come to his rescue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe an hour or so passed. George was still loopy from whatever Phil had given him, and he was still holding back his tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil and Techno had abandoned their relaxation for more important matters. Phil sat back with George, loading and unloading his pistol. George wasn’t sure if he was trying to be threatening or not, but either way, it was working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sat still, his only movement being his shallow breathing and eye flicks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards Techno, who stood outside with a pair of binoculars, staring at their surroundings. Techno seemed to focus on something for a minute before calling out to Phil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re here. Pulling in fast. Let’s go, Phil, let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil stood quickly, holstering his pistol. He climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the engine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno hopped into the back of the van, grabbing George’s restraints and dragging him outside. George tried to resist, but there was barely enough stamina left in his body to fight back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a weak kick as his feet hit the concrete, and Techno grunted as he lifted him up farther to dangle. He held George around his chest and walked him over to the side of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once outside, George got a better view of his situation. They had parked in the middle of the top floor of some kind of parking garage overlooking the town below. It was quite early, and there was barely any noise aside from a light breeze. That made it easy for George to pick up on the revving motor and squealing wheels rolling up to the top floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George groaned as he was lifted up higher, matching Techno’s height on the ledge. His legs dangled a couple feet in the air, facing the empty parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed, and George’s heart was beating out of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, a familiar car sped up the ramp, braking abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George writhed in Techno’s grip, and Techno squeezed him harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream edited the car, whipping out his pistol. He aimed it at Techno, who just grinned in return. Phil pulled his gun out towards Dream from the driver’s seat, and Sapnap followed suit. He aimed through the glass at Phil’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s finally showed up.” Techno said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go.” Dream practically growled out, taking a couple steps forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what?” Techno raised his gun to George’s head, resting the barrel against his temple, “You or your friend shoot, so do I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had never seen Dream so angry. His hands were shaky, his brow wet with sweat. George felt the hot tears leave his eyes, but he wasn’t sure if it was relief or fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why we’re here.” Techno continued, “Just give us what we want, and we’ll let your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream readjusted his grip on his pistol. He took deep breaths, scowling in Techno’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have what you want.” Dream said sternly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Techno feigned disappointment, “I guess that means he’s gotta go. Say your goodbyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Techno ripped the tape off George’s mouth. It burned like heat on George’s cheeks, but he contained his cries of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” George called out, his voice cracking and hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tried to free himself, but Techno only dug the metal harder into his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George…” Dream said shakily, “What did they do to you..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George couldn’t answer. He let out a choked sob, eyes blurry now from tears. He couldn’t see Dream anymore, but he hoped he was still there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have any idea how to get access to that fortune?” Techno asked rhetorically, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t. Nobody does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m not making myself clear—“ Techno cleared his throat, “Give it to me. Whatever code, or password, or routing number you have— you pass it over right now, or I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream swallowed thickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll count to ten.” Techno spat, “Give you enough time to rack that brain of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream walked closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George shook his head. He sniveled, and Dream gave him a worried look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Might want to hurry it up.” Phil called from the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Six.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno’s counting slowed a bit. He seemed to be waiting, hopeful for Dream to provide any kind of substance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Four.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me go.” George choked out between sobs, “I’m not… I’m not worth more than that account.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shook his head, his own eyes filling with tears that he quickly swept away, “No. No, George, you’re so much more important. Don’t you ever say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it’s okay, Dream.” George’s smile was small, and sad, and a little painful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not okay!” Dream yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed, “It’s not your fault.” His words were watery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George spoke quietly, almost too quiet to hear, but Dream caught it. A tiny bit of hope to hold onto in such a stressful situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gunshot echoed through the air. A sharp crack that shook Dream down to his core. It was followed by a spray of deep red blood, coating the floor below the two who teetered near the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream screamed, a gutteral sound that forced its way out of his stomach without warning. Upon approaching George, he soon realized George wasn’t the one bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream watched Techno’s grip loosen on George, a crater where his skull used to be. He began to tip over the edge, pulling George along with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a quick swoop, Dream abandoned his weapon and darted forward, grabbing George’s weak body from Techno’s death grip. He pulled him to safety, harshly dragging him away from the puddle of blood pouring off the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno—“ Phil’s last words were short, as Sapnap didn’t give him any time to finish before unloading three shots in the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap hurried to Dream’s side, pulling out his knife to help saw off the tight ropes around George’s limbs. The arms were first, then the legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what happened— How… How did…” Dream was stuttering, hands shaking as he cut thick strands of rope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not turn on your earpiece, like, ever?” Sapnap complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream took a second to flip the small switch on, ear flooding with sounds as soon as the power turned on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Both targets have been neutralized. Good work, team.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bad’s voice was soft, a faint clinking of a bullet casing in the background. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! You go, Bad!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karl’s voice came through next,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “That shot was insane!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What can I say? I'm good at what I do.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiled at their voices, releasing a bit of tension in his shoulders. He bent over George’s body, cupping his face in his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was shaking, eyes shut tight. There was Techno’s blood all over his hair and face, dripping down his shirt. He examined the deep bruises on George’s limbs, rope burns etched into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George.” Dream whispered, “George. Are you with me, George?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George slowly cracked his eyes open, “A-am I… Am I… Am I dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiled fondly, “No, you’re not, George.” He let out a heavy breath, “You’re alive. You’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be just fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHa thats it! technically this was supposed to be the last chapter, but i hate seeing things end so abruptly. the next few chapters will be what follows directly after this one and then some future stuff for closure :) im so glad u guys have enjoyed this so far and im hoping u will keep enjoying until the very end!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, georges last name is lore what about it HABDHSHA </p><p>also. EIGHT THOUSAND HITS?!?!?! WTH TTHATS INSANE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream sat by George’s bedside all day and all night. Even though the doctors came and went, letting him know he could take a break, he didn’t waver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was asleep most of the time, out cold from the anesthetic they used during whatever procedure was last. Dream’s chair remained directly up against the hospital bed, hand cupping George’s carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft beeping of the heart monitor in the background threatened to lull him into sleep. Dream kept having to shake himself out of his daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, though, George stirred, his heartbeat picking up speed a bit. Dream noticed immediately and spam clicked the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘call nurse’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of nurses in warm green scrubs came rushing in, followed by a doctor in a long coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s waking up.” Dream said, holding George’s hand tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medical professionals in the room let out a collective breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to call us for that, you know.” The doctor sighed, “We would have seen his vitals change and come in once he was more alert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blushed, embarrassed, “Sorry, I-I’m just nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” The doctor replied, softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both nurses left the room quietly. The doctor remained, walking over to George’s bedside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Mr. Lore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s voice was stuck in his throat, and he had to cough a couple times before he could get it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… Mr. Lore was my father.” George spoke softly, “Just call me George…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had to stifle a chuckle, though his eyes were damp from small tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then. George,” The doctor cleared his throat, “You had a pretty bad break in your tibia that we needed to reduce, plus a fractured wrist, and a couple broken ribs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream cringed as the doctor listed off </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On top of that, you seem to have a severe concussion, and a whole lot of bruising. Now, I know this was some… military… secret… CIA type of confidential event— your… bodyguards filled me in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded, and George looked over to him. His hand felt warm in Dream’s, and he did his best to squeeze it tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve given you some antibiotics to avoid infection, and you’re going to have to keep these casts on for quite a while, George.” The doctor took out a pen, writing on his clipboard quickly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to admit you and keep you for observation for a couple days, but after that, you’re free to go home.” He looked at Dream, “With </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper rest and recuperation time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No running off on spy missions or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll keep him bedbound.” Dream assured, nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After your bones have healed, I suggest working on getting your body back to its previous physical condition.” The doctor continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a nasty concoction of drugs in your blood. Things that, when mixed, can do serious damage to your muscle tissue. If I’m being quite honest, if you were any smaller, you might not have survived this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s heart sank at the thought. The thought that he could have arrived at the scene and George’s lifeless body would have been dangling in Techno’s grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m lucky I got to train with the best, then.” George smiled softly, his dry lips cracking a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream put his other hand around George’s as well. George glanced to him warmly, and Dream could feel himself grinning, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems to be all for now.” The doctor swiped his ID on the door, unlocking it, “If you have any questions, or if you’re in any pain, call the nurse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Dream answered for George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And for the love of god, you only need to press it once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George chuckled, a dry noise that caught Dream’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A nurse will be by with something small for him to eat before we take him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Dream gave a genuine look to the doctor, who nodded in response as he left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream.” George mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Dream was quick to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… missed you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here the whole time.” Dream’s voice cracked with tears clogging the back of his throat, “I stayed with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s smile widened, his eyes creasing as he lifted his hand to place on Dream’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a crybaby.” George breathed out, nearly a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had to laugh, sniffling, “I care about you, George. Of course I’m going to cry seeing you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George took a glance at himself. His skin was pale— paler than normal. He had a thick, blue cast up to his knee on one leg, and a smaller one on his arm. He didn’t feel any pain, but he also didn’t feel anything at all in those spots. It must have still been numb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came for me.” George commented, going back to earlier, the rooftop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, why wouldn’t I?!” Dream scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you… How did you know?” George asked, “How did you know where I was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, “Tracker. In your bracelet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George glanced down to his wrist, the piece of blue and green still wrapped against his skin. He couldn't help but chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just let them kill me?” George’s voice was low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked away, “I would never. Nothing is more important than you, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just your inner bodyguard coming out.” George scoffed, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, George.” Dream breathed out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stared. He didn’t mean to, he was just… Trying to process everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really?” George asked, slight disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was afraid he was being led on. The night together, lounging around, it could have been pure lust. An erotic thought that sent Dream into action, regardless of who he was with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about his own feelings. The way Dream made his chest swell with happiness every time he was near, and how he always knew exactly what to say. How flustered he made George, and how many times he got butterflies from simple, domestic touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Dream nodded firmly, placing a hand on George’s cheek, “I told you before, and I’ll tell you a million times— I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stared into his eyes. The green seemed even brighter, his pupils dilated. They stared back at him with a sparkle George couldn’t resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” George took a breath, a smile cracking on his lips, “I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to protect you forever.” Dream’s smile widened, “Even if I get fired, even if I have to go to hell and back, I want to keep you safe. Forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever. For as long as I’m alive and even further.” Dream chuckled, “I’ll be a ghost wandering the house, helping your old ass get down the stairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughed as well, “Who said I’m living with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… W-well I just figured, I…” Dream’s face went red, “I just thought you’d… need a place to stay, and… You’ve already lived there before, and… And I could take care of you! While you recover…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was joking around.” George laughed at his rambling, “I would love to live with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face lit up, and George let out a sigh. He watched Dream’s eyes trail down his face to his lips slowly, similar to that night…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me?” Dream asked, a soft tone to his voice, “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled and obliged, leaning forward to press their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a short, sweet kiss that lasted but a second. George’s lips were dry and cracking, but Dream didn’t mind. He let out a contented sigh as soon as they pulled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream threaded a hand through George’s hair, holding him softly as he placed another small kiss on his mouth. It made George’s stomach do flips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George leaned in and pressed his forehead against Dream’s closing his eyes briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft knock came from the door. Dream looked up, watching figures move around in the frosted glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think they heard?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A familiar voice was hushed from behind the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe they’re both asleep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe. Did you try the door?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s locked.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What— I think I know how to use a fucking door handle, bitch. It’s locked!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Watch your language!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George chuckled. Dream sighed, groaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we let them in?” Dream asked, motioning to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” George sighed sarcastically, “They might have flowers or chocolates or something nice for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, standing. The door popped open, and George was greeted by four people, all smiling widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl practically pushed himself into the room past the others. Behind him came Bad, pushing Q in a rickety wheelchair. Sapnap followed up last, arms folded across his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Georgie!” Bad left Q’s side, walking to George’s bedside, “I’m so glad you’re okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled back, not able to respond, before the others cut in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You should’ve seen it— your leg looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>backwards! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was sick—“ Karl was stopped by Bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t say that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad, Do I really need to sit in this stupid chair?” Q half whined, “It was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>arm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not my fucking leg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do. Remember when you got up the first and passed out? You’re low on blood, and it's a risk even bringing you here in the first place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a point,” Karl chuckled, “You need to be more careful, Q.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George pretended to not notice Q’s flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Bad cleared his throat, “We wanted to stop by and see you before you got busy with all the doctors and stuff admitting you. You look well! How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… Doing okay. It’s weird, I feel so weak, but…” George breathed out, “At the same time, I don't? I don't know how to explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Q answered, “I know what you mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re glad you’re doing okay.” Bad’s smile was warm and made George feel welcomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have to go soon, after all, they only allow one visitor at a time. We kinda had to… sneak in.” Karl’s voice was hushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get well soon.” Sapnap called as he exited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel better!” Bad went around to push Q’s chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, get better soon!” Q said, turning to look back at George, “I’ll buy you a cake or something when you get out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George waved them goodbye, waiting for the click of the lock after them before relaxing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Dream made a face, “If you get me, you get them all. They’re like my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re nice.” George smiled his way, “I could use a family right about now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) this one was fun LOL i hope ur ready for a bit more fluff and whatnot to soothe the pain of the past chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey besties :) i was gonna cram the next chapter into this one but then this one went long and yeah heres some lighter content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shortly after being admitted, the pain came. Shooting, burning, throbbing pain up his leg, through his chest, up to his head. The kind of pain that left him writhing in bed groaning, because forming words just wasn’t possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stayed by him through it all. All the pain, all the drowsiness, all the doctors pushing him out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was kicked out at nightfall, left to nervously roam the halls until Bad found him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad took him down to the food court, where they met up with Karl and Sapnap. They waved them over, pushing a plate piled high with a bunch of random foods their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Karl smiled through a piece of pizza, “How’s George doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… Okay.” Dream sighed, “He’s in a lot of pain, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They kicked him out.” Bad said bluntly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Dream.” Karl waved his hand, “They kicked us out of Q’s room too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’re just gonna have to go home soon.” Bad shrugged, “I can start looking for hotels nearby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just come stay at… my house?” Dream offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it's in the middle of nowhere?” Karl replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s, like two hours away?” Bad added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence fell amongst the table. Quiet chewing and soft breaths were all that were heard for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about George?” Karl asked, “Where’s he gonna go after he gets out? Home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was actually talking to him about that earlier.” Dream replied, picking through the pile of food in front of him, “He wanted to come stay at my house. Where we were before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sapnap asked, a hint of an attitude in his voice that he quickly swallowed, “That’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Bad nodded, “He’ll have someone to take care of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded as he bit into a cold slice of pizza, “We’re gonna need to clean it up, though. There's… blood and glass all over the place, still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad cringed. Dream made a mental note to find a carpet cleaning service that wouldn’t question the dark red stains in the floorboards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be in good hands.” Karl smiled Dream’s way, “You’ve done the most to protect him, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled back, his mouth full of lukewarm cheese and bread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them finished eating in relative quiet. A little small talk was exchanged, but not much more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap had left the table first, using some excuse about going to the bathroom. Dream followed shortly after, tracing his steps silently to the bathroom across the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, he could hear the slight echo of his every move off the tile walls. Sapnap stopped in his tracks, turning to see Dream standing behind him. He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples, hiding away in a stall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” Dream spoke quietly, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously going to try to talk to me right now? I’m pissing.” Sapnap snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream waited by the sinks until he heard the deafening flush of the toilet. Sapnap took a moment to exit, but when he did, he was almost surprised to see Dream waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Sapnap mumbled, pushing Dream aside to use the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap struggled with the knobs. He pressed them in, letting the water squirt into the sink bowl, but by the time he soaped up his hands, the water had stopped. He pressed it again, and it went off. Again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sap?” Dream leaned over, craning his neck to see Sapnap’s face, “Nick..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that!” Sapnap blurted, shaking his soapy hands and splattering water on the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream backed up, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap brought a wrist up to his forehead, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just pissed off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see.” Dream smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap mocked, scoffing, “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Dream said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you pissed because of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sapnap sighed, “But you already apologized. It’s just me, now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over what?” Dream leaned against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This. Everything.” Sapnap turned the water back on, holding it down, “About George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re killing me, you know that, right?” Sapnap chuckled, though his voice stayed strained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap began to explain, “I thought you’d be wrong. For once, I just wanted you to be wrong. I wanted you to see what it feels like to be knocked down a peg from your own ego.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stood still, watching Sapnap talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went against protocol, you went behind our backs for George and in the end, you’re not going to face any repercussions— because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be right. To be able to rub it in your face that George got hurt because of you. But… But you found him, you saved him. And… You love him. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> make fun of that, Clay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was mad— I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad. I’m upset that we spent all this time— these years— erasing our past together for the safety of our team, for the better of our assignments. I'm upset that… You threw all that away for… Him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George.” Dream mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George. You fell in love with him, and you abandoned the rest of us in your… Your selfish pursuit. And now you’re happy, and he’s safe. Bad, Karl and Q are happy. The mission is over.” Sapnap’s throat felt thick, his face burning, “And where does that leave me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still here. You can be happy, too.” Dream put a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you try?” Dream sighed, “You’re part of this family, Sapnap. Just because the ‘mission’ is over, doesn’t mean we’re going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “Frankly, I don’t think we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> go anywhere. Karl and Q are attached at the hip, and Bad is basically our father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned a small laugh from Sapnap, “I guess you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be upset,” Dream rubbed Sapnap’s back, “We’re all here with you— for you. Forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… I’m sorry.” Dream said, “I’m sorry I… let my feelings blind my judgement. You guys were right the first time— the emotions were… Too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sapnap breathed shakily, “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream leaned in and wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s torso, holding him tightly. Sapnap hesitated, but hugged back eventually. They held the position for a good moment before Dream felt a coolness on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the—“ Dream pulled away, feeling Sapnap’s hands wipe across the back of his shirt, soaking up the water, “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed softly, “Just trying to make myself feel better.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Days blended together in the hospital for George. Though his room had a nice view of the city, it was always hard to tell how long he had been inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were painful days, and better days. Sometimes he got good food delivered to the room, and sometimes he couldn’t tell the difference between the chicken and the napkins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only consistency he had was Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stayed by his side from the moment visiting hours were opened, to the moment he got kicked out. The nurses must have hated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a surprise when Dream showed up today, because he was dressed a lot more casual. He sported a loose tee with some band logo on it, and a pair of sweats. His hair was a bit messy, too. It was strange to see him in anything comfortable looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George gaze soon fell to Dream’s belongings. Dream carried a large bouquet of blue flowers wrapped in shiny plastic and silky ribbons, along with a little shopping bag. He seemed to be struggling to push the empty wheelchair through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, he rushed to George’s bedside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re getting out today,” Dream started off, grabbing George’s hand, “I figured now would be a good time to be a good boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George tilted his head, a soft smile contrasting with his confused eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are for you,” Dream handed over the flowers, resting them heavily in George’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and cupped George’s cheek. A warm kiss was pressed to George’s lips, making him blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to… Ask you on a date. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> date.” Dream seemed nervous. It made George’s heart burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to go on a date with you,” George chuckled, “Idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled widely, chuckling as he kissed him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and this!” Dream stood up again, unwrapping the gift bag from his arm, “This is for you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George took it, struggling to keep the flowers balanced on his cast. He dug in the bag with his good arm and pulled out a small box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the box revealed a small, thin chain. On one end of it, a small locket sat. It was very similar to his old one, though much shinier and seemed to be able to open up with the press of a small button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt bad that my dumb vacuum ate your parent’s locket… So,” Dream held out his hands in display, “I got you a new one! I know, it’s not the same, and I doubt it’s worth as much, but… I put the stuff from the old locket into this one. The chip, the note.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s mouth was agape, and he felt his eyes warm up a bit. It took everything in his heart to not cry, but it still wasn't enough. The tears poured over his eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Is it not good?” Dream sounded panicked, “I… I can take it back— I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.” George sniffled, looking up to Dream with a big smile, “Thank you, Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream used his thumb to wipe George’s tears, smiling along with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a light hug— Dream learned to be careful around his sore ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now can I get you out of here?” Dream pulled the wheelchair closer, “I’m excited to say we’re on a tight schedule right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” George raised his brows, “What’s on the agenda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out when we get home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled, slowly hoisting himself off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wheelchair was uncomfortable, and George cringed every time they rolled over bumps in the floor. Dream apologized after each bump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while to drive to their house, and George was in a bit of pain by the time they pulled in the driveway. George was surprised to see another car already in their spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream helped him into the house, supporting him with George’s arm around his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they stepped inside, there was a collective breath taken in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the dining room table was the whole crew— Sapnap, Bad, Karl and even Q. Sapnap and Bad held pompoms in their hands, and Karl had a noisemaker. Q’s arm was in a sling, but he still was able to throw a handful of confetti at George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled widely, laughing. On the table was a small cake. George hobbled closer to it, and read out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get well soon George.” He chuckled, “Aww, that’s so nice of you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re so glad you’re feeling better.” Bad said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be grateful— I didn’t get shit when I came home.” Q scoffed, but there was a playfullness behind his words that made everyone smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is really nice, guys, thank you all so much.” George couldn’t contain his smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, George.” Bad said, “It’s the least we could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want a piece?” Sapnap asked, and Karl was ready to brandish a huge chef knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I’m going to have to pass right now.” George laughed, “I’m really, really tired. That car ride was hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gave him a look, and George sent him one back. It told Dream to play along silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course.” Karl seemed a little upset, placing the knife back down on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but you guys can have some! Just save me a piece for later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut me one, too. I’ll eat it after dinner, probably.” Dream added, “I’m gonna help him get settled in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them at the table started to slice into the soft frosting, wishing George well as he and Dream slowly shuffled into the bedroom around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re a handful.” George breathed out deeply as Dream lowered him onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dream sat next to George, “But they mean well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George chuckled. He let himself lie down, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Dream followed suit, turning to watch George’s profile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is home now?” George asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” George sighed and turned his head to be face to face with Dream, “I like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled warmly. His eyes closed slowly as he took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy.” George said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint knock came on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George?” Sapnap’s voice was timid while he peeked through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come in.” George breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap stuck his whole head in, but no more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say… I’m glad you’re safe now.” His voice was uncharacteristically small, “And I’m happy for you and Dream, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sapnap.” George gave him a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for bothering… You two.” Sapnap looked away, already headed back outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George turned back to Dream, who snickered softly. George did too, bringing his cast free hand to Dream’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long while, he felt safe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>POGGERS IF WE CAN GET TO 10k HITS THAT WILL BE MASSIVE!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was sweat dripping straight off George’s face onto the mat below him from the hot sun. His breathing was heavy, but steady. A quick wipe of his forehead, and he was ready to jump back into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nodded his way, widening his stance as he waited for George’s nod back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as it came, Dream darted towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream forced his fist through the air from the side, aiming for George’s face. He didn’t make it, though, as George was quick to knock his jab out of the way with his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took advantage of Dream’s extended arm next to his head and grabbed it, but he wasn’t able to do anything before Dream hooked his hand under George’s armpit. He sent him rolling through the air, slamming against the mat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took in a panicked breath. He knew he needed to be quick— use the momentum of Dream’s throw to fight back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a second, George grabbed onto Dream’s chest, dragging him down and rolling on top of him. He quickly straddled Dream’s waist and shot him a cocky look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good underneath me.” George said softly between pants, lips curling into a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream wasn’t pleased, his brows twitching up. There was a fire behind his eyes that burned so quickly, it made George nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream snaked his arms up, trying to catch onto George’s and pull him off, but George was one step ahead. He blocked Dream’s attempts at grabs frantically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Dream grew impatient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should’ve locked me in place when you had the chance.” Dream mumbled, bucking his hips up sharply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George gasped, watching the mat come closer as he began to fall forward. He caught himself with his hands, but that’s exactly what Dream wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream quickly grabbed hold of his arm, wrapping his foot around George’s leg. Once his grip was tight enough, he shifted his weight suddenly and flipped George over onto his back, George’s legs wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, Georgie,” Dream said with a smirk, “I think I like this better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George swallowed thickly. He quickly elbowed Dream on the side of his face, earning a sharp hiss from his opponent. From there, George continued his barrage of punches and elbows, attempting to get Dream’s guard down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream took the hits, adjusting his feet to stand up. He took George’s legs with him, as they were still around his waist tightly. George’s neck bent strangely as he was lifted up from the bottom.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George blocked his face just in time for Dream’s fist to connect with his forearms. Dream tried to keep up his punches, but George was one step ahead of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a swoop of his arm, George knocked Dream’s legs out from underneath him, sending him tumbling onto his back with a heavy thud. George heard him groan and quickly went in for the finisher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He straddled Dream again, wrapping an arm under his head. George rested a fist on one side of his neck and pressed down before pressing his shoulder into the other side, effectively putting Dream into a difficult choke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream thrashed a bit, grasping on George’s back and arms, but George didn’t let up. He counted in his head slowly, waiting for Dream to give in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sixteen…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seventeen…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream strained out a noise that almost sounded like George’s name as he tapped out, slamming the mat with his palm. George let go quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bit of pride in George’s expression as he watched Dream’s red face go back to it’s normal color. He heard some cheers from the sidelines, and turned away from Dream’s limp body to look at the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The crowd’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>being Sapnap, Karl, and Q. The three of them sat in the grass around their makeshift ring, clapping and cheering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, George!” Q called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That choke was insane!” Karl complimented, giving two thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stop, you flatter me.” George said with a bit of cocky sarcasm in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned back to Dream, George knelt over and offered a hand. Dream took it, sitting up, then standing slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I call dibs on next round, George.” Sapnap said as he stood, “We haven’t gotten to fight since you left that high rise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still gonna go easy on me?” George asked, raising a brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you scared?” Sapnap teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap, I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be scared.” Dream said with a heavy breath, “His locks are brutal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just a little bitch, Dream.” Sapnap challenged, though there was a playfulness in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Dream shot back, “You wanna go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap stepped closer to Dream, already taking off his sneakers, “Let’s go, Dream. Let’s do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream rolled his head on his neck, stretching his arms. Sapnap abandoned his shoes and socks in the grass next to Karl, his shirt following shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap and Dream both got into position, ready to go at it when Bad came between the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shoes on the mat— What the hell!” Dream groaned as he tried to push Bad away, “Now it’s all dirty!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad!” Sapnap whined, making a face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The food is ready.” Bad said softly, a smile on his lips, “You can fight after you eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already ate, though!” Sapnap combated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A rice krispies bar isn’t real food, Sapnap.” Q yelled from the sidelines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s running off of cereal and marshmallows? This fight’s gonna be a piece of cake.” Dream joked, bouncing on his toes as he threw a couple practice punches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the one who got </span>
  <em>
    <span>bodied</span>
  </em>
  <span> by a dude half your size.” George chimed in, earning a laugh from the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The faster you come and eat, the faster you can come back out here and tumble around.” Bad’s voice was sing-song like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream felt like a little kid, “But I don’t want to…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad shot him a look. Dream scrunched up his nose and glanced away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one more fight?” Sapnap asked, “Please? It’ll be quick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad seemed to think it over. He hummed softly, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about,” Bad offered, “You two versus me. If I win, you guys come eat before it gets cold. You win, you can do whatever. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap and Dream exchanged glances. Their eyes were dangerously mischievous as they seemed to communicate through their minds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad shed his shoes, tossing them next to Sapnap’s. He took a moment to stretch out his back before signaling the pair of his readiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sat next to Q, excited to see this go down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, all this time, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bad spar.” George whispered to Q. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, its scary.” Q answered witha. chuckle, “You don’t expect it, but he’s the oldest of us. He’s been training for longer than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made George a bit nervous. Of course he was rooting for Dream’s side, but he couldn’t help but want to support Bad. Plus, he was also kind of hungry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap and Dream threw punch after punch, but Bad was able to dodge them all, no matter what direction they came from. When they tired themselves out, trying to come up with new tactics, Bad took his chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad was so fast, George could barely process what was happening. Dream got a hard punch to the face, sending him reeling with the sheer force. Sapnap dodged and went in for a kick, but Bad grabbed his leg and knocked him straight onto his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap was straddled quickly by Bad while Dream tried to get his bearings, head practically spinning. Bad quickly lifted Sapnap’s arm around his own throat, pushing down as he pulled on his wrist to tighten the grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not… I’m not tapping out…” Sapnap struggled against the choke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then pass out.” Bad’s words were scary and steady, not a hint of strain in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Q elbowed George softly, chuckling with Karl. George was glad he didn’t have to be in the ring with them right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream seemed to have recovered, heading over to where Bad was on top of Sapnap. He quickly wrapped his arm around Bad’s neck and pulled backwards, but surprisingly, Bad didn’t flinch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad continued holding onto Sapnap’s arm until he felt him go limp, immediately letting go. Fear spread through George’s chest as he watched Bad abandon Sapnap’s body on the mat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s choke didn’t last, Bad propelling Dream forward and flipping him onto his back before attempting another straddle. Dream didn’t let him, locking his ankle around Bad’s to flip them over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad, however, managed to wrap a leg around Dream’s shoulders and trap his neck in his knee. George was on the edge of his metaphorical seat, eyes switching between Sapnap’s limp body and Dream’s struggling form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn't seem like he had any intention to give up, and that landed him exactly in Sapnap’s position. He glanced quickly to George, who stared back as Dream’s eyes closed and head lulled forwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad unwrapped his legs from Dream, lying him down flat on his back. There was a satisfied smile on his lips as he breathed heavily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl and Q burst into cheers, and George followed slowly after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bets are on Dream waking up first.” Karl said with a laugh, “If Sap’s only got a tiny snack in his stomach, I doubt his pea brain is getting enough nutrients right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Q laughed and agreed, but George stayed quiet. He watched Dream for a good minute before he saw his fingers twitch. A wave of relief passed over George’s body like a cool wave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sat up slowly on his arms, groaning softly. He rubbed at his head, and shielded his eyes from the sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George quickly scurried over to him, kneeling next to him. He pressed a soft kiss to Dream’s sweaty forehead as Dream smiled his way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sucked.” Dream said, then laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A deal’s a deal.” Bad said cheerfully, “Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stood up with the help of Bad and George, wrapping his arm around George, though he didn’t need any help walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, Sapnap seemed to wake up as well. Karl and Q helped him up and teased him as they hurried inside after them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all headed inside Dream and George’s house. The group had started to use their house as a place to get together. After all, it had the most space, and it was far away enough from neighbors that they wouldn’t get the cops called on them if they wanted to do weird shit in the middle of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream and George sat at one side of the dining room table— the new table that they had to buy after they realized fitting six people around a two person table didn’t work. Bad and Sapnap shared one side, and Karl and Q got the other one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle sat a tray of warm hotdogs and hamburgers in buns, along with a tall jug of lemonade. Food was passed around and eaten fast, as nobody had quite realized how hungry they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George watched Dream shovel food down his throat so fast, he was afraid he’d choke. When Dream’s eyes locked with George’s, he couldn’t help but chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna save some for the rest of us?” George teased, poking at Dream with his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Dream laughed, but it was cut off by a hiccup, “I’m fucking starving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe getting the life choked out of you does that to a guy.” Karl snickered as he tilted his head to Sapnap, who was dual wielding hotdogs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got George to laugh loudly, stifling it with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fan blowing cooled George off well, and calmed him down. Seeing both of his friends go down so quickly reminded him of…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George didn’t want to think about it. It was far in the past— almost a year ago by now, George thought. All this time, and he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of unease sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was times like these— friends around a table, eating, talking, joking— that made him forget about it all, even for just a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that seemed like enough for George. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok not to get all. emotional. but im gonna miss this fic a whole lot. judging by ur reactions the past couple chapters i think u will all miss it too LMAO</p>
<p>this is one of the first fics ive been able to take seriously and actually commit to writing fully. this has been a great journey for me with learning and experiences and whatnot. </p>
<p>i wanna thank u guys again for so many hits and kudos and comments it really makes my day so much better just thinking abt all u guys who are legitimately enjoying my writing. i started this thinking id abandon it after a few chapters and yet here we are, at the end. i couldnt have kept it up if it wasnt for u guys i love u all soso much!</p>
<p>umm ANYWAYS i have a couple more fics in the works that should be posted soon, so if u want to sub, ill be posting those soon! (or u can follow my tumblr @catboykarljcobs for updates :) ) if u cant wait, i already have 4 other mcyt fics up rn if u wanna check them out! </p>
<p>im gonna try to reply to comments on this chapter bc i feel bad for not being able to on others. sorry its just conversation sometimes is a lot</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANKYOU FOR READING!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>